Personas in my Ice Heart
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: "Welcome to the Velvet Room," a chilling voice says, and a strange, short, bald-headed man appears in front of me outside the cage. My name is Igor and I'm here to make you a proposal. Yuuri Kunogi, or rather, Trickster, change people's hearts and discover the truth about yourself. Trace your own destiny. " (Part 3 of Behind the Ice Mask)
1. Mask 01 - The Indifference

**Chapter Notes**

 **Some details about this fic.**  
 **\- Palaces will not be detailed, nor Shadows.**  
 **\- Morgana will help Yuuri in the real world**  
 **\- Yuuri will use personas of other Phantom Thieves as soon as they release Rank 01 and 10. Most of these ranks will be upgraded indirectly, but will be revealed at the end of the chapters. Phanton Thieves will only be Yuuri and Akechi Gorou.**  
 **\- Memento targets will be treated differently from the game.**  
 **\- Yuuri does not care about details around him because of the mask of Indifference. But it will change later. He** **will only be Katsuki at the end of the fic and really likes the color red.**  
 **\- You will not faithfully follow the script.**  
 **\- Leave your doubts and opinions.**

 **~x~**

 **Mask n ° 01 - The Indifference**

I wake up abruptly. Gasping, shaking and sweating, I look around and realize I'm on a train. With my right hand, I withdraw my glasses, wiping the sweat from the face with the sleeve of the black jacket. From my bag, I take the bottle of one of my medicines, opening it and put a capsule in his mouth, drinking water soon after. I lean back in my chair, breathing deeply several times, calming myself.

I hear the warning that informs the stations, noting that it is where I must leave, and I get up from the chair, taking my bag and my suitcase. I pull the hood of my jacket from my head, not caring that some people notice my face with bandages. _I don't care about anything else._

I look around, determined to ask for directions, without too much haste. Behind me, the train departs and soon there is the announcement of another coming. When I least expect it, a loud noise reaches my ears and I cover them in reflex, not understanding what was happening. I am pushed forward with force, amid several shouts, seeing nothing else.

"Hey, are you okay?" I listen, and with difficulty, I open my eyes.

I see everything dark and diverse lights in the form of lines dancing around me. Slowly I try to get up, all aching and I look around, eyes widening to see several people on the ground, injured. Other people carrying flashlights were beginning to help remove wounded people from there and I look where I am, seeing the suitcase completely destroyed between me and the wall and realize that if it were not for her, I might be dead.

"Are you hurt, boy?" A man in white asks, looking at me.

I get what's left of the suitcase and my purse that's also there, standing up.

"I think I'm okay," I say, despite pain in my right leg and head.

He helps me up the stairs and I find myself in the courtyard of the station, where I see several doctors treating the wounded. I feel my legs fail and I almost fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I hear the approach of a pair of men's shoes and look at the approaching person.

I'm surprised to see a handsome man with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing black suit with a white shirt inside.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, frowning at me. "Your face…"

"I already had them," I say, interrupting her.

"May I know your name?" He asks me.

"Yuuri Kunogi," I reply, bowing to him, before everything darken.

 **...**

I wake up with the blurred vision of the right and dark side of the left side, recognizing only the beige and white color of the environment in which I am and listening to a continuous beep, on the other side, making me realize that I am in a hospital. I turn my face, seeing two people talking about me.

"... physical examinations showed recent injuries and the presence of components in his blood. By the name you gave me, I got his medical record and from what I read, he takes pain relievers, anti-depressants, and sleeping pills. "

"What do you think of that, Doctor?" I hear the voice of a woman, making me frown.

"Stress, trouble sleeping, panic attacks, nightmares, traumas ... Abuse ..." I listen. "And he's still young ..."

"Doctor?

"He needs help before he thinks of committing suicide," the doctor says. "And if you are his guardian, try to arrange that."

The noise I make when I move in bed violently catches their attention and I stare at the detective with a frown.

"Kunogi ... how do you feel?" I listen, but I do not care about the doctor, continuing to stare at the woman.

"My name is Hiroko Katsuki. From today, I will be your guardian for a year, "she says, with tears in her eyes.

I nod, lowering my face and setting in the bed.

"You were at the station when the train derailed and caused the collision with the platform. You were lucky to have minor injuries to his head and leg. "The doctor speaks, and I hear the sound of something being scratched, which makes my eyes widen. The beep sounds begins to play faster, catching their attention.

"He's having a panic attack," I hear, seeing several smudges before I feel my body regret and my sight darken aain.

Days later, I am discharged from the hospital and, accompanied by Katsuki-san and his family, I finally go to the place where I will live for a year. I stay speechless, responding only by gestures most of the time, setting myself up in a simple room. Deciding to sleep, I take a sleeping pill and fall back on the bed, looking at the ceiling until I feel the eyelids coming down from my eyes

 **~ x ~**

I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by a metal railing, like a bird cage, in the middle of an all-blue room. Around my body, several chains surround me, making it impossible for me to move much.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," a chilling voice says, and a strange, short, bald-headed man appears in front of me outside the cage. "My name is Igor and I'm here to make you a proposal. "

I frown, staring at him without moving.

"I see that your mind is more distorted than its predecessors. But it does not matter. The fact that you are here means you are ready. Yuuri Kunogi, or rather, Trickster, change people's hearts and discover the truth about yourself. Trace your own destiny. "

 **New Tarot Arcana Bond:** **_The Fool ~ Rank 01_**

I absorb his words without understanding, and I am frightened to see floating next to him a blue book and a black and white mask.

"We'll start with your compendium and your first partner. You will know what to do when the time comes. On your mobile phone, an app will guide you through your destination. As your goals come true, more support will come to you, "he says, stopping talking to give a chuckle. "Now our time is running out. Until next time, Trickster. "

I nod, feeling my eyes closes. I open my eyes, tired, slowly acknowledging being in my new room. Recalling my dream with Igor, I grab my phone and see that there is a new app. One black eye on red background. Great, my favorite colors.

Today is the day I start studying at my new school, Shujin Academy. That already falls into my liking for the black and red uniform. I decide instead of wearing the whole uniform, wear only black and red pants, and the white sleeve shirt complimented with the school badge and the number two pendant on the high a black jacket that goes up to the legs, and a pair of black sneakers. I finish by putting my blue frame glasses and running my hand over badly cut hair. Picking up the school bag, I put in basic materials and go to the kitchen, feeling hungry. There, I meet the Katsuki couple having coffee.

"Good morning, Yuuri-chan." I hear Toshiya-san say, seeing the table full of food plates. "Breakfast is ready."

They look at me confused and I drag myself toward the empty chair next to Hiroko-san. I sit down, unable to hold back my tears.

"It's okay, Yuuri-chan. We just want your good. "She hugs me, and I feel a couple more arms wrap around me, and I hear Toshiya-san's voice beside me.

"Take the time you need to adapt to us. We only want you to be well. "

I say, biting my lip. And then I get scared to see something emerge in my field of vision.

 **New Arcana Tatot Bond:** **_The World ~ Rank 01_**

 ** _~x~_**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status:**

 **Compendium inactive**  
 **Persons: 01 - inactive**  
 **Arcana Bonds: 02**  
 **Masks: 01 - Max Person limit**  
 **Hearts Changed: 00**


	2. Mask 02 - The Fool

**Chapter Notes**

 **-Mari is not Yuuri's sister here**

 **~x~**

With the bag on my back and checking my bandages, I bid farewell to Hiroko-san and Toshiya-san, leaving the place that will be my home for a year. An inn with artificial thermal springs. I adjust my glasses and walk towards the train station, looking more closely at the quiet neighborhood. Taking the mobile, I realize that the application designated by Igor is activated. When I approach a cafeteria called LeBlanc, I hear a voice from my cell phone.

 ** _"Cognition Found. Place: Café LeBlanc."_**

I notice that the application icon glows 5 times before returning to normal. Looking back at the coffee, I notice the second-floor window curtain is a bit open, but I decide to keep going to school.

 **...**

From the window, someone discreetly watches the Japanese approach, check the cell phone, look at it and walk away.

 **~ x ~**

 ** _"_** ** _Cognition Found. Place:_** ** _Shujin Academy."_**

When I get to school, I see an Asian young woman with a lit cigarette in her mouth, all black dress and with short light brown hair. When she notices me, she beckons me to approach.

"Kunogi Yuuri?" She asks in Japanese, receiving a nod from me as an answer. "My name is Mari Katsuki and I am the teacher responsible for the class you are going to study in."

"Katsuki?" I ask, surprised to hear the same surname as my guardians.

"Hiroko and Toshiya are my parents." She says, and I'm surprised by the coincidence. "Now let's go. My time is short."

"Hai." I say, accompanying her into the College, where she teaches me the important places.

In the classroom she introduces me to the class.

"Guys, this is Yuuri Kunogi. He moved here for personal reasons so you do not know the city and the school very well." She says and I, noting that the class is more interested in gossiping than paying attention, remain silent. "Your seat is one that is empty."

I turn to the table in question and pull the backpack off my shoulder, sitting down and leaning my right arm on it. When I straighten out, I notice that there is a book inside it and I pick it up, surprising myself by reading the title: **_The Mind and Everything Behind It - by Amaywa Chulanont._** I decide to take a quick look at him at lunch and pick up my notebook and pencil from my backpack, jotting down everything that has been explained in class.

 **...**

Going through that book is something interesting. But unfortunately it does not belong to me. At the end of class, I approach Professor Katsuki.

"Teacher, I found this book on my desk. Who does it belong to?" I ask, showing her.

"Oh, it must from Phichit Chulanont." She responds and suddenly I hear from my pocket.

 ** _"Cognition found. Name: Phichit Chulanont Place: Café Leblanc. Two floors released Beginning navigation. Users: Yuuri Kunogi and Mari Katsuki._**

I pick up my cell phone, noticing the red application glow before my eyes get distorted. Suddenly, me and Professor Katsuki are at the entrance to the cafe. _What is going on here?_

"What the hell?" I listen to the teacher and turn to her.

"Are you all right, Professor?" I ask, worried.

"I'm fine and you?" She asks, looking around and then looking at me. "What the hell is this ?!"

Surprised at her scream, I look at myself and realize that I'm not wearing my school uniform. On my right side, the shirt is long-sleeved with blue jewels going from shoulder to chest and a sort of long skirt that covers your entire right leg. On the left side, the shirt has no sleeve, leaving the shoulder outside, and wearing a long black glove that covers up the middle of the forearm. On my chest and waist, my clothes acquire different shades of black, where more stones stand out and go around to the back, followed by trousers glued to the leg and black boots. My bandages are also gone.

"I liked." I said, touching my hair and noticing that they're slipping back.

"Why did you change your clothes ?! It's not fair!" She complains, making me laugh.

"Maybe because you should not be here." He says, noticing that the cafe door opens and the teacher walks inside. "Wait, teacher!"

When I enter, I am surrounded by darkness. I shudder and look around, trying to find Katsuki teacher or some sign of life around in vain. Suddenly, I hear her scream.

"Teacher!" I scream, and suddenly, my head hurts more and more.

And I notice that as the pain increases, I see strange things in the darkness. Animal-shaped beasts advance to my left and I can finally see the teacher being grabbed by one of them.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" I scream, and I can see my glasses wrapped in bluish flames.

 ** _"You want to save her? Do you want to have power to save her? Why? You had your life, your dream destroyed by someone's selfishness, so you should care about others."_**

"Of course I want to have the power to save her and a lot of other people. Because even though I'm suffering because of that bastard, I believe that people are able to change if someone is with them to help them." I say, gasping at the headache.

"Hm, interesting." I hear another voice, and frown. "Show me what you're capable of."

In place of my glasses, a strange mask emerges and I, instinctively, grab it and pull it hard, screaming in pain as I feel my skin being pulled together. The flame surrounds me and from my body, several black currents arise.

 ** _"I am you. You are I. The light of hope at the bottom of the Pandora's Box, able to see beyond far beyond normal."_** I and the voice of my soul have become one and I finally have a name to call. "Come on, Àrsene!"

The bluish flames turn black and I feel my soul rising from my body. I move my right arm and the flames spread around me, attracting the attention of those beings, who soon advance to me. Deviance from the first attack and advance upwards, noticing that a large bat safe and using it to face those beings.

"Eiga!" I scream, flinging black flames toward the being next to the teacher, catching his attention.

I, feeling exhausted, end up getting a direct attack.

"Even mentally exhausted, you stand up to face the 'shadows.' 'But do not stop being a show if you donT knowhow to use a Persona.' The voice from before appears and suddenly, a black cat appears and shouts "Persona! Come to me, Zorro!"

To my surprise, the cat also invokes a persona and holds a sling, pointing it at the 'shadow' and firing.

"I'm dreaming, you just can." Professor Katsuki says, terrified.

Me and the strange cat end up defeating the shadows and I feel stronger despite the tiredness. Suddenly I notice a door with a large padlock.

"It's locked. Probably the second floor has not been released." The cat says.

"No, according to my cell phone, two floors were freed." I mean, touching the lock. "If only something could open that lock ..."

"With the necessary tools, yes." Professor Katsuki says, holding me by the arm.

"You know how?" I ask, surprised.

"I can teach you how to make disposable lockpicks and other stuffs, but it will not go away for free." She says, smiling broadly.

"What do you want?" I answer, surprised to hear that a teacher knows how to create

"Just keep your studies up to date." She says, and I smile.

"Deal." And then, I see a letter appear on it, just as it did with the Katsukis and Igor.

 **New Tarot Arcana Bond ~ The Temperance (Rank 1)**

 **...**

 _ **"Ending navigation."**_ I listen and suddenly everything distorts.

Me and the teacher meet back at school.

"I visit my parents every weekend. We'll start on that one, okay? "She asks, lighting a cigarette.

"Hai," I say, very tired.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**  
 **Compendium active**  
 **People: 01 - active**  
 **Arcana Bonds: 03**  
 **Masks: 02 - Max Person Limit**  
 **Hearts Changed: 00**

 **Arsene - Special Hability: Third Eye**  
 **Level: 6**  
 **Powers: Eiga (Curse) and Cleave (Physical)**


	3. Mask 03 - The Magician

**Chapter Notes**

 **~ In English, Detective Conan is called Case Closed. I preferred to keep the original name.**  
 **~ I will not use the status: Knowledge, Charm, Proficiency, Gentleness and Courage. I do not see the need, in this fic, to keep accounting for this sort of thing.**  
 **~ I will also not describe the materials used in creating Lockpick and other items that Mari will teach Yuuri in the future.**  
 **~ Gentle description of violence in Yuuri's past. Reasons why he has bandages on his face.**  
 **~ Trips to the metaverse can happen at any time of the day.**  
 **~ Every time Yuuri enters the metaverse, he automatically equips the best clothes, accessories, and weapons.**  
 **~ Reference to Yuuri's new clothing is Joker cloak.**

 **~x~**

That night, I could hardly sleep properly. I was confused about what happened that afternoon. The only thing I know is that it has to do with that strange big-nosed man named Igor. I take my cell phone and open my browser, typing my Persona name and pressing enter, to search for Àrsene. Right away, I see that he is referring to Àrsene Lupine, the Gentleman Thief created by Maurice LeBlanc.

"Lebranc? Is not that the name of the cafeteria?" I ask, curious.

I look for more results and I come across ...

"It's true, Lupine III, how could I have forgotten one of my favorite animes?" I ask, slapping my forehead.

Looking for pictures, I find one that catches my attention. A man in a black top and a black top, holding with both hands a cane with a blue ball at the end. When I open the Piritest page, I see the description ' **_Toichi as Àrsene Lupine_** _\- Saved in the folder_ **_Detective Conan / Magic Kaito_** '.

Returning to the browser, I look for 'Magic Kaito' and see that it is an old Manga, in Hiatus de Gosho Aoyama, and that it has an Anime series of 24 chapters and 12 special and that appears much in another manga of the author, Detective Conan. Since I can not sleep, I decide to watch the anime on my phone. An episode is not going to kill, is it?

 **~ x ~**

10 episodes later, I decide to pity my cell phone and I switch it off, letting it load on the table next to the bed. I get up and go to the bathroom, taking a shower and reflecting on what I've seen. And one of the things that interested me the most was the warning card that KID uses to publicize its targets.

"Really, that can be useful to me in the future." I mean, determined to let it go, for now.

In red and black plaid pants, a long-sleeved white and black striped T-shirt and school jacket. I shimmy my sneakers, and get my backpack. I was surprised to find items I had picked up yesterday in the cafe. I pick up my wallet and get scared when I find banknotes of money in it, which were not yesterday morning.

"This can be a problem." I mean, looking at the room. "Better to hide, before it causes more trouble."

 **~ x ~**

Fortunately, I can fulfill my part of the deal with Professor Katsuki today, on a math test. Test that I answered quietly.

 _..._

"Kunogi." Professor Katsuki says, entering the classroom and giving me a folded paper.

"Yes?" I ask, looking from paper to her.

"Here is the list of books and records with the lessons you missed. I took a look at your exam and I liked the result, so this is my gift to you."

"Teacher, is this going to be useful for 'our lesson'?" I ask, pulling out some of the items that are in my backpack. She is surprised and laughs.

"Oh! I was a bit worried about the components, but apparently, it's going to be all right." She says, with a smile on her face. "Wait for me after school on Saturdays, I'll take all your doubts and help you get your studies up to date."

"Thank you very much." I mean, bowing to her.

 **...**

I notice there is something on the folded paper. When I open it, I see a lockpick and that in addition to the list of books and links typed, she wrote in Japanese: Use this to open the padlock if you want to go back to 'that place'. KM

"Thank you, teacher."

 **~ x ~**

Before returning to the house of the Katsukis, I pass the commercial district and buy the books indicated by her. I take the train back home, past the cafeteria, which is open and with customers and step into a second-hand store. I see some items that catch my eye, but before I could buy anything for myself, I wonder if there would be any problems with the Katsukis, after all I'm living in favor.

 **...**

" _Tadaima!_ " I say, opening the side door of the house, which leads to the kitchen of the humble restaurant of Hiroko-san and Toshiya-san.

" _Okaeri, Yuuri-kun_ !" Toshiya-san says, cooking. "Can you help us?"

"Of course!" I answer, leaving my backpack, the bags with the books and my jacket in one corner and folding the sleeves of my shirt.

"Can you cook?" Toshiya-san asks, and I shake my head, embarrassed. "Then go help Hiroko serve the customers, then we can discuss the possibility of teaching you how to cook later."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"You want to learn?" Toshiya-san asks, and I nod, cheerfully. "Great."

" _Arigato Gozaimasu,_ " I say to him, taking a deep breath not to cry.

I move away from him, going into the hall where I see Hiroko-san having difficulty serving all the customers.

"Hiroko-san!" I call her, approaching her and watching her look at me in surprise. "Toshiya-san asked me to help you."

"Yuuri-kun!" She exclaims, and hugs me. "Oh, my dear, thank you very much. I understand that you must be busy adjusting, but I am glad to see that even then, you are willing to help us."

"Of course." I say, and she walks away from me.

 **...**

And I help, taking the place of Hiroko-san in receiving, serving, thanking and saying goodbye to customers. She teaches me the order of the tables and when the last customer leaves, she puts the closed sign in front. The three of us had dinner together and I decide to take advantage of it to ask them.

"Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san." I start, making them look at me. "Would it be all right if I bought some things to put in my room? Like, a television, a shelf ..."

I interrupt, beginning to regret having said something, when I notice the two people looking at each other with a smile on their face.

"This is your home now, Yuuri-kun. You do not have to ask permission for anything." Hiroko-san says, surprising me.

"But..."

"Yuuri-kun, you're part of our family now." Toshiya-san speaks, and I swallow hard. "But you're going to need money, are not?"

"I'll get a part-time jobs." I interrupt then. "You already are giving me a ceiling and food. I have no right to ask for more, and let me help you more often, please, I do not want to be paid or anything."

They look at each other and I get up.

"Thank you so much for the food." I mean, putting the dishes I used in the sink and washing it.

Exhausted, I take my things to the room that will never be mine and I sigh, leaning against the door and sliding to the floor, where I hug my knees, sobbing.

 _Why are not Hiroko-san and Toshiya-san my parents?_ _Surely they would realize that there was something very wrong on that day .._

 **...**

 ** _"Cheeky brat! How dare you spot the name of our family?"_**

 _* Slap *_

 ** _"What the hell went through your head to hurt someone like him?_**

 _I'm sorry..._

 ** _"Shut up, you ungrateful son! After all we've done for you, you're ready for us!"_**

 _* Slap *_

 _*Punch*_

 _*Kick*_

 ** _"And now you have a criminal record? A DAMN CRIMINAL CARD WITH OUR LAST NAME!"_**

 ** _"Are you happy now?"_**

 _Stop Please._ _Don''t hurt me._

 ** _"I have a son who is a criminal! Now I'm going to be a gossip for the neighborhood."_**

 ** _"Like Mother like son."_**

 ** _"What? Are you blaming me now ?! Who spends most of the time traveling, using work as an excuse?_**

 _No. Stop, please._ _Don't fight ... I can't take it anymore ... I ... I can't breathe ... It hurts!_ _My chest hurts ... Mom ... Dad ... Please believe me ..._

 _* Slap *_

 _* Kicks *_

 ** _"Are you happy now, damn you, are you happy?"_**

 _Dad..._

 ** _"Get out of this house."_**

 _What?_

 ** _"You do not belong here anymore. Get out, before I throw you out."_**

 ** _"You've been kicked out of your school. We do not need to bother you anymore."_**

 ** _"Want some money? Sell your skates."_**

 ** _"Do you want a place to stay? Maybe the idiot of my cousin and the fat one of his wife will help you in Detroid."_**

 ** _"You have three hours."_**

 _Why you_ don't _believe me?_

 **...**

 _No. I can't have a panic attack._ _Not again._

I pick up my cell phone and open the browsing application, sobbing.

" _Phichit Chulanont, Cafeteria LeBlanc._ " I mean, trying not to stutter.

 **" _Beginning navigation. User: Yuuri Kunogi._ "** I hear, and I stand.

 **~ x ~**

I appear in front of the cafe, just like the day before. To my surprise, not only am I carrying a black walking stick, but I am also wearing a black top hat and my clothes have changed, at least from the waist down. Before, it was a long half-skirt, on my right side. Now she's on my back and starting in three parts. Not caring about anything else, inside the cafe, already advancing up the Shadows.

"Persona!" I scream, invoking Irene. " _Dream Needle_ !"

From my persona, several needles are thrown, making the Shadow closer to sleep.

" _Eiha !_ " I scream, already defeating him.

Defeating more and more Shadows, I approach the locked door. Suddenly, a different and definitely more powerful Shadow emerges.

"So you have how to get past that door." I listen, and I feel a weight on my right shoulder. "You're definitely worthy to help me."

"Oh, you are ..." I begin, but then he goes to the floor.

"My name is Morgana." He says, already invoking his person, Zorro. " _Dia_ !"

I see my bruises healed and I summon Ariel, attacking this Shadow, who is definitely very strong.

"I can see that you're not totally focused today." Morgaine says, when we finally won. "You should leave."

"No, I'll continue." I say, feeling the lockpick in my hands. "Oh, and my name is Yuuri."

I unlock the padlock and open the door, noticing a huge corridor full of doors and Shadows.

"Stay with me, Morgana, and I will certainly help you." I mean, looking at him.

"Really? You promise?" He asks excitedly.

"I promise." I mean, laughing.

"Deal." Morgana says, and I see a blue tarot card come up, and the phrases:

 **New Arcana Bond: The Magician ~ Rank 01**

 **New Mask Acquired: Zoro.**

 **...**

I see my mask being enveloped in red flames, and I notice that she has gained a green outline between her black and white.

" **_So you're my new owner? Interesting.I'm you, you're me." The light at the bottom of the Pandora's box, able to heal your bruises. "_**

"Wha ... What happened?" Morgana asks, surprised.

"Jump on my shoulder, quick!" I shout, noticing the approach of two Shadows. "Persona!"

To his surprise, it is not Àrsene who emerges, but Zorro.

 _"Magaru!" I shout_ , attacking both at the same time.

I detour and defend their attacks and attack again, defeating them. I notice my bruises are healed.

"Eros! Do not worry about me! I'll use items to heal your bruises and your breath." Morgaine says, next to me.

"Okay, but then tell me how I can help you." I say, advancing through the Shadows, defeating them with Zorro and Àrsene.

Defeating Shadows, I cato more items and money, I open treasure chests, I discover two locked with padlock. I keep moving forward, even getting more and more exhausted. I face another upper Shadow, and I hit another door.

"That door is different." Morgana says, when I finally reach the last door in the hall.

"I agree." I mean, I can feel it too, approaching him.

I open it and face a ladder that goes up. I rise, defeating two other Shadows, until I reach another door. I open it and go forward, facing another large room.

"Check that door! Hurry!" Morgana yells and I immediately run to the door pointed out by him, noting that she is different.

We went in and noticed that there was not much in that room. A small bed, a desk with a computer, a bookcase.

"Lucky! A Safe Room!" Morgana says, jumping off my shoulder.

"Safe Room?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yes, a room whose cognition of the palace owner is not capable of interfering." Morgana responds, lying on the bed.

"OK." I mean, sitting next to him. "Now, what did you call me?"

"Eros, I find an appropriate name for this form of yours." He replies, looking at me. "Eros ... If you're really going to help me, you need to know that you need to defeat the owner of the Palace. That's the only way I can get out of here."

"What I need to do?" I ask, crossing my legs.

"Unlock the third floor, go to the end, to find the last Safe Room, before reaching the fourth floor, where the owner is, defeat him and grab the treasure." Morgana responds, and I shake my head. "You'll need something to make the owner of the Palace in the real world know who your target is and release the top floor."

I open a smile, and nod.

"I already have something in mind for this." I say, excited. "But how do I know how to release the third floor?"

"You did not notice the objects in this Safe Room?" Morgana asks.

I look around, and in fact, that environment looks like a room to me. It looks a lot like the room he is now. I put my hand to my mouth, letting a tear trickle down.

"Home..."

" **Cognition found. Desire: Home Third floor Released.** "

"Yuuri, you're out of healing items, you're too tired to use magic and you only heal at the end of the fight."

I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Yes, I also think it's better." I mean, excited. "Tomorrow I'll look for items I can use."

"Great."

" **Ending navigation.** "

...

I'm back in the bedroom and lie down in the bed, already falling asleep deeply.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**  
 **Compendium active**  
 **People: 02 - active**  
 **Arcana Bonds: 04**  
 **Masks: 04 - Max Person Limit**  
 **Hearts Changed: 00**

 **Arsene - End of the day**  
 **For example,**  
 **Powers: Eiha (Curse), Cleave (Physical), Sukunda (De-buff), Dream Needle** **(Physical)** **and Adverse Resolve (Auto)**

 **Zorro - End of the Day**  
 **Level: 16**  
 **Powers: Garu(Wind), Day (Healing), Patra (Healing Status), Media (Cure), Lucky Punch** **(Physical)** **and Magaru** **(Wind)**


	4. Mask 04 - The Home

**Chapter Notes**

 **~ New characters!**

 **~ In the game, Àrsene has a skill limit. I will add others to balance with Zorro.**

 **~ There's a drawing of mine in AO3.**

 **~x~**

Luck seems to be by my side. It's weekend and I decide to help again in the Katsukis restaurant, after learning with Professor Katsuki to create Lockpicks. I buy some medicines at the local pharmacy, both for my bruises and for the navegation. It should be like some other night, but to my astonishment, Hiroko-san takes me to a table where a tall, thin woman with brown hair stuck in a coke and makeup on her face feeds.

"Lilia-san, this is Yuuri-kun, of whom I told you before." Hiroko-san says, making me embarrassed. "Can you take a look at his bruises?"

The woman looked me up and down and hold my breath.

"Very well, we'll go soon." She says, and I feel more relieved.

Then I walk with her to her clinic, in silence.

"Who hit you?" She asks, taking me by surprise.

"Someone." I answer, with a smile on my face.

"You're still a minor. Did you complain?" She asks, looking at me.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a criminal." I answer with a shrug.

"You are?" She asks, frowning at me.

"Who knows?"

 **...**

Lilia-san is actually called Lilia Baranoskaya. On the wall of his clinic, I realize several diplomas and certificates. I look around, taking advantage of the fact that she is preparing to meet me, and I feel strangely comfortable in that place.

"Come on." She calls me and I accompany her.

When I tell her I bought random medications, she gave me a hard time.

"You should not go out buying medicines like this, at random, without first visiting a doctor." I sell better medicines, so come to me whenever you need me. You're too thin for my taste, so here you take vitamins and whey powder. " She speaks, handing me a bag with the pills in question, after I pay for it. "Tell Hiroko and Toshiya to feed him well, boy."

"Thank you very much." I say, satisfied.

Suddenly, her cell phone rings and I say goodbye. But before closing the door behind me, I finish listening.

"... I do not care! I need funds for my research, you know it! Do not do this, please ..."

I take a deep breath and pull away. It's getting late and I do not want to worry the Katsukis.

 **~ x ~**

Sunday arrives and today, I decide to ask Toshiya-san to teach me how to cook. When I go downstairs, I see him getting ready to make our breakfast.

"Toshiya-san, Ohayo." I mean, getting closer to him. "Can I help make breakfast?"

"Sure, come here." He speaks, opening a drawer and holding me a folded red cloth ... An apron?

"Eh?" I ask, surprised.

"It's yours." He says and I take it, opening it.

"Thank you very much." I say, excited.

I wear the apron, with a little difficulty. Soon, Toshiya-san teaches me where are each ingredient and utensils, and starts to prepare rice, miso soup, omelette and fried fish. "You can use the kitchen in the mornings before you go to school. As you are starting now, it's likely that your food will not go out the way I do, which has years and years of practice. " He says, and I nod. "Now, why do not you try to prepare your breakfast with what I've taught?"

"Hey, Toshiya-san." I mean, looking at the table full of ingredients. "I'll work hard here in the restaurant, in exchange for using your ingredients."

"Yuuri-kun, you do not have to." He says, seriously.

"I need to, Toshiya-san, I need to."

 **...**

As Toshiya-san said, the food I prepared did not taste the same as his, but according to him, I did better than he expected. When Hiroko-san knew that, she screamed with happiness. And then, I see it rise on the table.

 **Arcade Update: The World ~ Level 02**

The rest of the food I put in a pot and the soup, in a thermos. Back in my room, I open my backpack and put the pills, the Lockpicks, the bottle and the pot inside. I take my phone and activate the navigation application.

"Phichit Chulanont, Leblanc Coffee House."

"Three floors cleared, starting navigation."

 **~ x ~**

Morgana and I advanced through the Shadows, defeating them easily. With the Lockpicks, I open the treasures and access locked doors. I get stronger and stronger, with Morgana's support.

And then I finally reach a bright door.

"Good work, Eros. Behind this room is the palace treasure." Morgana says, satisfied. "To access it, we need permission from the palace owner in the real world. You said you had something in mind."

"And I have." I say, showing him a medium rectangular paper, red, with the design of my mask, and the name Phichit Chulanont written. "This is a Calling Card, an invitation that famous thieves use to invite themselves when they intend to mug something. Usually they give it to the police or the owner of the place to be stolen."

"What a brilliant idea!" Morgana shouts excitedly. "You just have to deliver now."

"You can leave it with me."

 **~ x ~**

It is dusk and even tired, I take the card and put it inside his book, and I leave towards the cafe, which is open. I enter, being greeted by a man with long brown hair trapped in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Welcome to Café Leblanc." He says to me, holding out a cup of coffee to a man sitting on the silver-haired counter.

"Good evening." I mean, sitting down at one of the coffee tables and putting the book on top of her. "Coffee with milk, two spoons of sugar and a cheese sandwich with ham, please."

"Immediately." Listen, I get my cell phone and my earphones, already getting ready to watch new episodes of Kaitou Kid.

"Here it is." I listen, seeing the man serve me what I asked for and notice the book on the table.

"Thank you very much." I speak, noticing that the man looks at me.

"You ... were not involved in the accident at the train station days ago?" He says, turning around.

I recognize him as the man outside the station that day, and nod.

"Oh, I was worried about I left you at the hospital, I did not have any more news, but you seem to me much better."

"Yes I am." I mean, bowing to him. "Thank you so much for taking me to the hospital and sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"inconvenience?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes, inconvenience." I say, sipping his coffee, enjoying the taste of it.

Suddenly, his cell phone rings, releasing a long sigh.

" _Da, da_." He says, getting up. "Celestino, here's the money from my coffee."

"Thank you for your preference!" The man, named Celestino, beckons to the other, who leaves the cafe.

He then looks at me and crosses his arms.

"You're new here, are not you?" He asks, looking coldly at me.

"My name is Yuuri Kunogi. I am living with the Katsukis and transferred to Shujin school." I said, finishing the sandwich. "I found this book inside my desk and after talking to Professor Katsuki, she told me who the book was and where he lives, and I'm just here to give it back, nothing more."

"Leave the book there, which I will give it to him." Celestino says, I smile.

"Thank you very much." I mean, drinking the rest of the coffee and leaving the money on the table. "It was delicious, I'd like to learn how to make coffee like that sometime."

He raises his eyebrow at me in surprise.

"Thank you for your preference." He says, and I get out of the cafe.

 **~ x ~**

Celestino climbs the stairs to the attic of the cafe and leaves the book on a table.

"Someone from your school came to leave it. A transfer student, who apparently sits at his desk now." Celestino Cialdini says, to the boy who is concentrated in one of the screens of his computer.

Without seeing any reaction, Celestino lets out a long sigh and descends the stairs, leaving him alone. Hours later, the boy gets up and notices the book, getting scared. He opens it and sees the red card, taking it and turning it.

 _ **"Dear Mr. Phichit Chulanont,**_

 _ **You are lost in the dark, not knowing which way to go. You are isolated, blind, and you can not see your hands reaching out to you, ready to help you. Do you want to continue like this? You can. The choice is entirely yours. But if you want to change, so can you. Let me steal from you this pain that haunts you every day.**_

 _ **If you want to change, approach the window.**_

 _ **Phantom Thief Eros. "**_

 **...**

Phichit looks hesitantly from the letter to the window. He holds his hands to his ears, hearing again the voices that blame him for his mother's death. Voices that disturb him daily.

 _Phantom Thief Eros ... Can he really help me?_

Slowly, Phichit Chulanont approaches the window. There, he notices someone looking at him. Someone who waves to him and walks away, to his surprise.

 **~ x ~**

I attend classes normally, lacking only Physical Education because of my injuries. I go out of school, seeing that it's raining and I take my umbrella back from the backpack. But before I could open it, I see a student with oriental features and strange bruises on her face looking from side to side.

"Are you alright?" I ask, scaring her.

"Oh, I ... I am." She says, and I notice she shakes.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" I ask, opening mine.

"No, I just forgot." She says, and is surprised when I extend mine to her.

"Take it." I say, watching her shake her head. "Take it."

She timidly takes the umbrella from my hand, smiling.

"Thank you very much." She says, taking two steps forward and turning to him. "My name is Chihoko Nakamura."

"Yuuri Kunogi." I say, watching her walk away.

Not knowing that someone was watching us too.

Back to the Katsukis' house, I lock myself in the room and start navigating.

 **~ x ~**

Finally I was able to access the fourth floor, which according to Morgana, is the owner of the Palace and the Treasury. Treasure this is a strange CD, which makes me frown.

"Who dares invade my treasure room?" I listen, looking around for the owner of the voice. "Oh."

"Eros, look there!" I listen, and then I see a ... giant hamster ?

Jumping to the right, deflecting from his attack.

On my shoulder, Morgana assists me with healing items while I concentrate on attacking him straight.

"Eiga!" I scream, using one of the new abilities of Àrsene, already exchanging for Zorro. "Garula!"

Facing the Boss Hamster(?) is not easy, I soon realize. I feel that if it were not for Morgana, I certainly would not have survived. I need to get even stronger. More and stronger.

And then, after much sweat, I finally defeated him.

"Splendid, Eros. Now, let's get the treasure." Morgana speaks.

Suddenly, a loud sound of several people screaming echoes around me, scaring me.

"Stop yelling!" I hear, noticing a dark-skinned boy with black hair on his knees on the floor crying. "I already know it's my fault that Mom died!"

"Phichit Chulanont?" I ask, seeing him lift his face and look at me with bright golden eyes.

"Are you ... Phantom Thief Eros?" He asks and I smile.

"I am."

"You said you were going to help me, but how, I do not want to continue suffering." He and I take a deep breath, coming up to him and kneeling.

"I can not help you with the voices, they will certainly disturb you for a while, but I can help you face them if you want." I mean, looking at him firmly. "If you agree to be my friend."

"Do you want to be my friend?" He asks, surprised.

"I want." I say, reaching out. "Now, do you want to be my friend?"

"I ... I do not have friends." He says, crying again.

"And me neither." I mean, scaring him.

"So ... Can I be your friend?" He asks, making me laugh.

"Of course!" I mean, and he smiles.

"Great." He gets up, picks up the Treasury and hands me over. "Give it to my true self, so I can join you."

"Eh?" I ask, surprised.

"Eros, the Palace is crumbling!" Morgana says and I keep running toward the exit.

 _ **"Completely shutting down the navigation for Phichit Chulanont, Cafe Leblanc and Home for Yuuri Kunogi user. Transposing user to the real world together with unknown entity."**_

 _What...?_

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **People: 02 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 04**

 **Masks: 04 - Max Person Limit**

 **Hearts Changed: 00**

 **Arsene - end of the day**

 **Level: 18**

 **Powers: Eiga (Curse), Cleave (Physical), Sukunda (de-buff), Dream Needle (Physical), Invigorate 1 (Passive), Maeiha (Curse), Counter (Passive)**

 **Zorro - End of the Day**

 **Level: 17**

 **Powers: Garu (wind), Diarama (Cura), Me Patra (Cura Status), Media (Cure), Lucky Punch(Physical) and Magaru(wind)**


	5. Mask 05 - The Hermit

**Chapter Notes**

 **~ As Yuuri's personas will be limited to the Phanton Thieves, I will not put Caroline and Justine or any other librarian for him. For a while.**

 **~ More characters and a new Arcana released!**

 **~ OC instead of Kamoshida**

 **~x~**

I open my eyes and find myself again surrounded by the strange blue cage again. I get up and face my old nose called Igor.

"I see you did very well on your opening day." He says, laughing. "You released 3 more Arcana and got a new person. Impressive."

I remain silent, looking coldly at him.

"But do not think it's over. We're just at the beginning of your journey." He says, and I frown. "Soon enough, pain and anger will come to you. You already have the place."

 _Shujin Academy._

"Here's a small gift for your efforts."

 **Arcana Update: The Fool ~ Level 2**

"You can now use th Àrsene's Hbility in your world. Use it wisely."

 **~ x ~**

When Phichit Chulanont opens his eyes, he is frightened to see that it is already morning. For the first time since his mother died, he managed to sleep without being haunted by the voices that haunted him. Voices that blamed him for his mother's death.

"Meow." He listens and gets scared, sitting on the bed and seeing a black and white cat sitting on his desk.

"How did you get in here?" He asks, approaching him and seeing a folded paper.

He picks up the paper and notices something inside. A CD. He then goes on to read the content written on the paper, and is surprised.

 **...**

 _Mr. Phichit Chulanont,_

 _I stole the pain that was in your heart. Nothing makes me happier to know that you will not be haunted by the painful memories of your past. Now, it's time for you, on your own, to change._

 _I promised someone I would give you a friend. His name is Yuuri Kunogi, and he will visit the cafe tonight. But you have to take the first step if you want to be friends with him._

 _I also promised to give you this CD. I don't know the content of it and I do not think it's in my interest to know. I believe it is important, but the choice is yours whether you want to see the content, save it or just trow it away._

 _And with that, my goal to help you ends. Maybe we'll meet soon._

 _Thief Ghost Eros._

 _PS Don't bother with the cat._

 **...**

In fact, when Phichit notices, the cat is no longer in his room.

 **~ x ~**

I buy a new umbrella from a convenience store and go to the train station, going to school. On the way out of the station, I notice there is a girl in Shujin's uniform waiting for the rain to pass.

"Do you want to split with me?" I ask, putting myself on the right side of her and covering her with the umbrella, which is large enough to cover us.

"Are you sure?" She asks, surprised.

"Better than waiting here." I answer, making her smile.

But before she could respond, we heard a car horn.

"Oh, Kirihara, do not you want a ride?" A man I recognize as one of the school teachers asks, looking at us. "Hmm, are not you the student transferred?"

"Yes I am." I answer, looking at him first, then at her. "Do you want to go with me, or with him?"

"With you." She replies, and I notice she's pale.

I nod, and I look at the teacher, smiling.

"We don't want to be a bother, Professor. We still have time, so she and I are going to walk." I mean, scaring them. "Excuse us."

Using my left hand to make her move, she and I stepped away from the station, going to school. I notice she's tense, looking back all the time. Soon we arrived, and I accompany her to the classroom.

"Thanks." She says, smiling.

"No problem." I say, reaching out for her. "Yuuri Kunogi."

"Yuuko Kirihara." She says, squeezing.

Walking down the corridor, I meet Chihoko Nakamura again.

"Yuuko, Good morning, and Yuuri-kun too." She says, scaring Kirihara.

"Chihoko, do you know him?" She asks, making the other smile.

"He helped me out yesterday by lending me an umbrella." She says, and takes it out of the bag, reaching out to me. "Thank you."

"You can have it, if you want. I've already bought another, so it's no problem." I say, smiling at them both.

"Nakamura." I listen to the previous voice, and turn around, seeing the teacher from before, making a face that I do not like. "Meet me in the PE after school." He says, moving away.

I look at Chihoko and see her pale. _She too?_

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask, making her look at me in surprise.

"No, no." She says, shaking her head quickly. "I ... I'll be fine."

"OK." I smile at her.

I noticed Professor Katsuki approaching and I said goodbye to the girls, going to her.

"Professor Katsuki, good morning." I call, getting closer to her.

"Good morning, Kunogi-kun." She says, noticing my face. "Some problem?"

"Who is the teacher of Physical Education?" I ask, raising her eyebrow.

"Professor Leonardo Monteiro, Brazilian, one of the former coaches of the Brazilian Soccer Team who was a five-time world champion." She replies, surprising me.

 _ **"Incomplete entry."**_ I listen to my cell phone, noticing the open navigation application.

"Oh, I forgot the last name in the middle of it, but I'd better leave it for later." She speaks and I nod, hearing the school bells.

 **~ x ~**

"Welcome." I listen to Celestino and smile.

"A latte, with two tablespoons of sugar and two Croissants, please." I mean, sitting on the same table as before.

With my cellphone and headphones, I watch more episodes of Magic Kaitou while I eat and wait for Phichit Chulanont. I wait for two hours, and I sigh. Maybe I should try again later. I get up, going to pay what I had, when I hear a scream coming from above. I notice Celestino freaking out and going toward the stairs, but by the time he sees Phichit go downstairs and look around the cafe, until he looks at me.

"Yuuri Kunogi?" He asks, and I smile.

"Yes?" I ask, and runs toward me, grabs my arm and pulls me toward the stairs, past a door, which is closed behind me with force. He gasps and I find myself in an attic. With a bed, a table with computers, a sofa, air conditioning and a huge bookcase.

"Err ... This is very strange." He says and I look at him, laughing.

"Congratulations, you took the first step." I mean, making him open his eyes.

"You are ..." He begins, but I raise my right forefinger, asking him to be quiet. "Oh."

We sat in silence, looking at each other.

"You ... Do you really want to be my friend?" He asks, and I smile.

"Of course." I answer, putting his hands in the pockets of his black jacket and walking through the attic. "I do not have a home either at the moment. I live in the Katsukis, but I'm not from here." I say to him.

"And now?" He asks me, and I notice the CD next to his laptop.

"Have you seen what's in it?" I ask, lifting it.

"No. I did not have the courage to see." He answers. "But ... Can we, together?"

"Of course."

 **...**

"That ... That's not what I was told." Phichit says, and I watch the documents on his laptop screen.

"In fact, there's something very wrong about that." I speak, concerned.

"I think I'm going to have to use my hacking skills to dig deeper." He says and I am surprised.

"You're a Hacker? Cool," I say, and frown at a strange app. "Can you open it?"

Phichit opens, and suddenly I hear.

 **"Connection with Dell i15-5570 i7 notebook successfully established."**

"What was this voice?" He asks, surprised.

"I think now you can help me while I'm like Eros." I comment, also surprised, looking at him. "What do you think? You can help me, and I'll help you investigate your mother?"

"Oh really?" He asks, and cheers when I nod. "Deal!"

 **...**

 **New Arcana Bond: The Hermit ~ Level 1**

 **New Mask adquired: Necronomicon**

 **~ x ~**

Back home with Phichit's number and e-mail on my phone, I see Morgana being pampered by Hiroko-san. Laughing, I go to my room and sit on the bed, waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" He asks, climbing into bed too.

"It was interesting." I mean, picking up the cell phone. "He now has a navigtion app on his notebook, but is different from mine."

"How different?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that mine has created a connection to his." I speak, breathing deeply.

"That's weird."

"Hey Morgana, can explain to me what happened in the cafeteria?" I ask, and he looks at me.

"That was a diferent dimension, called _**Metaverse**_. It shows the collective psychological state of your society's mind, ssomething like desires. But when these desires become obsessions, individuals detach themselves from society and the metaverse creates an underworld according to the obsessions of that individual, which is what I call the Palace. " Morgana speaks, and I cross my legs, bringing the index finger of my right hand to my lips, reflecting.

"So you mean there's a palace for the whole society?" I ask, listening to him laughing.

"You can say yes, I think you'll soon have the chance to see for yourself."

 **...**

 **Arcana Bond Update: The Magician ~ Level 2**

 **...**

Suddenly, my cell phone rings and I see a message from Phichit.

 **Phichi-chu**

 _Yuuri, do you have a criminal record?_

Immediately, I begin to tremble, calling him.

 _"Yuuri?"_

"H-How do you k-know this?" I ask, and noticing Morgana staring at me desperately.

 _"Shujin has a forum where students post all sorts of things." The thing is ugly for the school. "Takeshi Nishigori, to the soccer team, revolted against Professor Leonardo Monteiro and, in an act of self-defense, the teacher broke the Nishigori shouted something about Nakamura and Kirihara, according to certain posts, but no one entered details."_ He speaks, and I become pale. _"And in one of those posts, someone has posted pictures of criminal records that are in his name. They range from violent acts, steals, rape and even murder."_

"How? How did you find out?" I ask, feeling short of breath.

"Yuuri!" I listen to Morgana, but I just let my cell phone fall on the bed.

I shout something, shivering and crying. I feel dizzy and soon my vision fades.

 _No no no no no_

 _Please do not..._

"Yuuri-kun? Mari wants to talk to you ... Yuuri-kun? Oh my god, Toshiya!"

 **~ x ~**

I miss class the next day, unaware that Chihoko Nakamura jumped off the roof of the school for being a victim of rape, and that I, Nishigori and another boy named Guang-Hong Ji are about to be expelled from Shujin by Professor Leonardo Monteiro.

Right now, I am at the Lilia Baranoskaya clinic, which, after examining and talking with me, states that I have an anxiety attack and that I may have panic attacks depending on the situation.

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **People: 03 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 05**

 **Masks: 04**

 **Hearts Changed: 01**

 **Arsene - end of the day**

 **Level: 18**

 **Powers: Eiga (Curse), Cleave (Physical), Sukunda (de-buff), Dream Needle (Physical), Invigorate 1 (Passive), Maeiha (Curse), Counter (Passive)**

 **Zorro - End of the Day**

 **Level: 17**

 **Powers: Garu (wind), Diarama (Cura), Me Patra (Cura Status), Media (Cure), Lucky Punch(Physical) and Magaru(wind)**


	6. Mask 06 - The Death

**Chapter Notes**

 **~ References everywhere ...**

 **~ We have two new people in the story. Guang-Hong Ji and the store man. Can you guess who the old man is?**

 **~ Lovecraft, by HP Lovecraft, creator of the book Necronomicon.**

 **~ Antiqua is the name of Willian Kidd's ship.**

 **~x~**

When I wake up, I find myself in a different environment. I remember being in the room, in the Katsukis. _But ... It's not here. Where I am?_ My head hurts, I feel weak and dizzy. Just like I was after a panic attack. Slowly, details of my memory begin to arrive and I find myself sobbing. Suddenly, I hear someone approaching me.

"Kunogi?" I listen and look around, noticing the presence of Dr. Lilia Baranoskaya.

"Doctor? What happened?" I ask, confused.

I try to get up, but she puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Continue lying down." She says, holding me cup of glass with some medicine. "Drink this and rest."

I obey, and soon I feel sleepy.

 **~ x ~**

I open my eyes and take a deep breath, feeling much better. I get up and look around, noting that I'm at Dr. Baranoskaya's clinic, and it's already late. _Shit, I missed class._ I see my glasses beside the pillow and put them on. I lean against the wall, lifting my legs and hugging my knees, thinking about what happened.

"I had another panic attack, I was talking to Phichit on the cell phone, Morgaine was by my side, Phichit asked if I had a criminal record, I find that several false and true criminal records have been posted on the internet, and the whole school knows to see." Franzo to forehead, breathing deeply. "Strange, just the principal, and a select number of teachers knew of her existence.

 _Teachers ... It can't be ..._

I remember that Phichit had commented on someone named Takeshi Nishigori, who had faced the Physical Education teacher and in a self-defense act, the teacher broke his leg. Nishigori was saying something about Nakamura.

 _What the hell happened at that school?_

I take a deep breath and raise my face, facing the doctor. I shriek, watching her frown.

"Tsk. The effect went very fast." She says, writing something on a drawing board.

"Effect?" I ask, embarrassed for yelling.

"The Katsukis brought you here when you had a severe panic attack last night. I medicated you with a prototype I'm creating, but apparently it was not enough." She explains, not bending her face.

"How come it was not enough?" I ask, confused.

"If he got the result I wanted, you would not have screamed when you saw me." She responds coldly. "If only I had the means to pay for the research ..."

"How much do you need?" I ask, making her look at me.

"One thousand five hundred dollars, initially." She responds, and I nod.

"OK." I say, taking a deep breath. "How about if I help you with the research money, will you help me by giving medicine for me?"

"You want pills for free? Why?" She asks, and I smile.

"This was my sixth panic attack in two months, I'm worried, after all the amount is too much for such a short time, and when I have anxiety attacks, I do like scratching myself in the arms, biting and cutting myself with sharp objects." I show her my scars.

"Don't your parents ever think of getting you to see a psychologist?" She asks, surprised.

"No," I say, biting my lip. "My anxiety has reached that level because of them."

She is scared and I try to smile a little.

"So, what do you think of my proposal?" I ask, changing the subject.

"How can you get that much money?" She asks, frowning at me.

"I assure you I'm not stealing anything." I say, smiling as I leave 'in the real world' to myself. "But I can not tell you where I'll get it either."

"Bring the money overnight and consider it a deal." She says, and I beam.

 **New Arcana Bond: The Death ~ Level 1**

I realize that I am getting used to these Arcanas that arise every time I deal something with someone. I say goodbye to her, and I get my cell phone, sending a message to Phichit.

 **...**

 **Me**

 _I'm passing by. I promise to explain the record and what happened yesterday._

 **Phichi+chu**

 _OK._

 **...**

Soon I arrive at LeBlanc, entering it.

"Welcome." I listen to Celestino, who is surprised to see me.

"I came to talk to Phichit." I mean, seeing him nod. "Excuse."

I climb the stairs and knock on the door, which opens and I see Phichit look at me warily. I let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. When I saw my criminal record posted on the internet, I panicked." I say, walking into his room. "I've have anxiety. I've had it since I was little and since two months ago, it has grown to the point where an anxiety attack has become a panic attack. When I get to that point, I literally turn off, my brain goes into 'standby', where even if I'm awake, I do not process anything around me "

"Two months ago." Phichit says, and I look at him. "When you assaulted someone."

"The funny thing about this story, Phichit, is that I did not assault anyone." I snort, watching his surprise. "The man was drunk and wanted to abuse a girl. I saw it and tried to help the girl. The man stumbled and fell, banging his head on a flower bed and getting injuried. Someone must have called the Police, because suddenly I am surrounded and the man pointing to me said that I assaulted him. In court, the girl testified by stating his version and I got a criminal record and a year in observation. "

"Oh my God!" He exclaims, approaching me and hugging me. "Oh my God."

"Yeah." I just say, shedding a tear and hugging him too.

 **...**

I buy some sanduichs and coffee, devouring them. I notice that Celestino looks at me with curiosity and I tilt my head, watching him.

"You said the first time you came here that you would be interested in learning how to make coffee." He says, surprising me. "You can work for me from 6 to 10 p.m and I will teach you coffee and tea."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes." He says and I smile.

"My name is Yuuri Kunogi." I mean, paying him. "When can i start?"

"Monday." He responds and I nod.

"Right."

 **...**

I go back to the Katsukis, hugging them and apologizing for yesterday. I explain about my anxiety for him, and about my panic attacks, noticing that Morgana was also listening to me. I also mention that Celestino asked me to work for him, leaving them excited.

Back to the bedroom, I send Phichit a final message about the work, laughing at the lively response he gave me. I fall into bed, tired already taking my body.

 **~ x ~**

When I entered school, I could feel the heavy weather caused by the students' looks, murmurs and movements. In the classroom, I meet Yuuko Kirihara.

"Good Morning." I say, watching her look at me in terror before turning to her desk.

Around me, the murmurs increase, only closing when Professor Katsuki enters the room. She looks at me, and bites her lip before she starts school.

"Yuuri Kunogi, Guang-Hong Ji. At lunch, I want to talk to you." She says, and I nod to her, noticing that another boy suddenly moves.

watching the rest of the classes was complicated, seeing me being watched by the students in the classroom. I begin to breathe deeply, trying not to panic.

 **...**

The lunch bell rings and I see most of the students stand up and approach me.

 _"Hey, is it true you're a killer?"_

 _"And a rapist?"_

 _"How violent someone like you still walks the streets freely?"_

"Kunogi, J, come with me now." Professor Katsuki calls and I get up from the chair.

As they pass by the other students, they push me and stretch their legs. I stumble, but I do not fall because of my dance training. I ignore them and approach the teacher, who was talking to the other student. She takes us to the roof of the school, where she opens a door with a forbidden warning to pass and closes behind us.

"Well, let's get started." She says, breathing deeply and crossing her arms. "Takeshi Nishigori is in the hospital, but he must have already been notified." Guang-Hong and Yuuri, both of you will be expelled from school next Saturday, after Professor Leonardo presents to the principal and the school committee. "

"Why me?" I ask, frowning. "My fake criminal records?"

"You have ONE criminal record?" The boy with the Chinese name shouts, surprising me.

"Right. Yuuri Katsuki has one criminal record, which leads us to the reason you're here, Guang-Hong Ji." The teacher says, looking at him seriously. "I wanted to understand the reason for your expulsion, but you ended up responding to me now."

"You created the fake ones and posted everything on the internet." I mean, watching him start shaking. "Can you explain why?

"Professor Leonardo ..." He begins to sob. "He ... He threatened me ... He saw you ... Getting involved with Nakamura and Kirihara ... He did not like it..."

Guang-Hong crouches, shaking a lot. He frown at a purple mark on his neck.

"This mark on your neck, It does not look like a soccer injury." I say, scaring the teacher and making the kid raise his hands toward the neck instinctively. "Now that sounds like a real case of physical violence."

The teacher looks at me confused, and bites her lip.

"In fact, it's been a long time since I've noticed the students of the football team with some weird injuries."

"Help me ... I can not take it anymore ..."

" _Wakarimashita._ " I say, winking at the teacher.

Guang-Hong Ji, you can go now, "she says, watching the student rise and return through the door.

The teacher locks it and walks away, and I follow her to the railing.

"What happened the day before yesterday?" I watch her take out a packet of cigarettes and pick one up, putting it in her mouth and turning it on.

"Chihoko Nakamura tried to commit suicide by jumping from here." She says, scaring me. "At the hospital, Nishigori said he passed the physical education room and heard shouts. When he opened it, he saw ... She being raped."

I clench my hands together, getting more and more angry.

"Nishigori said he pushed him to save her, but the teacher punched him and broke his leg, the same leg he had broken before, and claimed he was defending himself." Mari continues, and I take a deep breath. "Nakamura could not stand it and came running here."

I carry my right hand in my cell phone pocket, noticing that I'm shaking.

"Kunogi, how's the LeBlanc thing going?"

I look at her, giving a slight smile.

"Me and Phichit are friends now. He's going to help me using his hacking skills." I answer, to surprise.

"Oh how nice!" She exclaims, getting excited. "So, what now?"

"I intend to visit Nakamura in the hospital after school, at least to find out how she is." I mean, worried about her.

"Then, if you go by the mall, go into an alley after a bookstore called **Lovecraft**." I raise my eyebrow at her, surprised at what I hear. "The name of the store is called ' **Antigua** ' and there the owner buys and sells items of a peculiar nature, something like plastic revolvers, protective clothing and tools that you will need for my future classes."

I take my cell phone and access the application with the city map, typing the name of the store and marking it.

"Great, I really need to buy and sell some things, mostly a bigger backpack." I comment, putting away the cell phone. "And I do not think it's safe to continue our private lessons at school.

"What do you have in mind? "She asks, looking at him curiously.

Instead of answering, I pick up my cell phone again and call Phichit, putting it on speakerphone.

 _"What is it, Yuuri?"_

"Phichit, I'm here with Professor Katsuki. She knows about me too." I say, listening to an _'Eh!'_ on the other side of the line. "I need her to give me private lessons, and I do not think it's safe to do that at school. Could I use your room?"

" _It's really ... a good idea._ " He says, and I release my breath. " _Celestino, my adoptive father, only stays at the cafe until 9:00 pm. If I invent that Professor Katsuki wants to help me get my studies up to date, he will agree._ "

"Professor, can I leave you with the purchase and the installation of the table in the cafe?" I ask, looking at her.

"Of course, you can pay me back later." She opens a smile, which mirrors my face.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you, Phichit." I mean, laughing when they both say 'it''s nothing' at the same time.

 **Arcana Bond Update: The Temperance ~ Level 02**

~ x ~

Thanks to the map and directions of the teacher, I find this store easily. The owner, a man of short stature and is partially bald, with his remaining gray hair jaw-length and slicked back, attend me. I sell almost all the items I brought from the metaverse and buy a military backpack, a basic plastic pistol, shoes, clothing, helmet and heavy duty gloves and a holster.

"You swear it's to play with your friends, boy?" He asks, looking at me coolly.

"Yes sir." I say. "I moved here and my friends want to teach me how to play paintball, but there is not enough equipment for me."

"You study at Shujin, do not you?" He asks and I nod. "I just hope one of these friends is not that lunatic woman, Mari Katsuki. I'm tired of hearing about the things she's likes to do."

With a frown, I leave the shop and decide to stop by the hospital before returning to the Katsukis.

 _What could happen?_

 _~x~_

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **People: 03 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 05**

 **Masks: 06**

 **Hearts Changed: 01**

 **Arsene**

 **Level: 18**

 **Powers: Eiga (Curse), Cleave (Physical), Sukunda (de-buff), Dream Needle (Physical), Invigorate 1 (Passive), Maeiha** **(Curse)**

 **Zorro**

 **Level: 17**

 **Powers: Garu (wind), Diarama (Heal), Me Patra (** **Heal** **Status), Media (** **Heal** **), Lucky Punch (Physical) and Magaru** **(wind)**


	7. Mask 07 - The Lovers

**~ I'll be returning with my** **Persona 5** **and Yuri on Ice crossover. Meanwhile, Katsudon-Pirozhki will enter into temporary Hiatus, because I want to let Bloody Ice II run some more. I am stating that Misunderstandings Still Happens will enter Hiatus, with a high chance of discontinuation.**

 **There will be changes in the final status of each chapter. I** **will not post more levels and skills. Only the initial statuses as this is important.**

 **~ Yuuri Kunogi was an ice skater. He entered and competed in medals. But for certain reasons (which has caused by a certain damn politician), he was prevented from following the sport.**

 **~ Another new character for you! Were you expecting this?**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

"Good evening, I came to visit my friend Chihoko Nakamura. I say to the reception lady, who looks at me with a frown.

"A friend?" She asks and I nod. "Why do I think you're lying, boy?"

"Eh?" I ask, surprised by her reaction.

"She's in a coma because of the fall, do you understand me? Because of people like you, she's between life and death."

 _Because of you, our family is being gossiped._

"Wait a minute, Lina, you do not know if it was him."

"It does not matter, he may not be the guilty one, but he did not protect her, it also makes him guilty as well."

 _Guilty._ _Guilty._ _Guilty._ _Guilty..._

"Shut up!" Someone - me - screams and everything darkens around me.

"Oh no, he's having a panic attack."

"Yuuri-kun? What's going on?"

"Breathe with me, boy." I hear, and I feel my hand touch something soft that moves. "Yeah, let's do it again."

"He is fine?"

"Yes, he is recovering from a mild panic attack."

"What happened?"

"This kid came by saying that he's friends with the girl who tried to commit suicide. Of course I doubted ..."

"Kunogi is our friend, yes!"

"What ... But ..."

"I think Chihoko and I are his first friends, after all he transferred to our school two weeks ago."

"What's wrong, Kirihara?"

"President Babicheva Yuuri Kunogi came to visit Chihoko."

"He ... He came? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he is recovering from the panic attack."

"Why did he have a panic attack?"

"I believe that some word said by my colleague here served as a trigger for the attack."

"I just said that he was the one to blame for the fact that the patient tried to commit suicide!"

My friend here was raped physically, sexually and psychologically by a teacher at our school, and if it was not for this kid here, I might have suffered the same! "

"Kirihara!"

"That's enough, President Babicheva, I can not take it anymore."

I feel my vision returning and I see myself ground, surrounded by Kirihara Yuuko, two nurses and another student from our school with short red hair and blue eyes.

"That damned thinks he's the king of an enchanted castle, but he's just a loser pretending to be a Shujin Academy teacher." Yuuko says, and I get up immediately, scaring everyone.

" _**Cognition Found. Desire: Enchanted Castle King. Location: Shujin Academy.**_ " I hear my cell phone say and I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to bother you all. I ..." I decide to run out of the hospital, feeling pressured by everyone's looks on me.

"Hey, Yuuri, are you okay?" I hear Yuuko approaching me.

"Kunogi." I hear and lift my face, seeing the redheaded girl. "My name is Mila Babicheva and I am the President of the Student Council."

"Nice to meet you." I mean, picking up my cell phone. "Sorry about what happened just now."

"Hey Kunogi, can you tell me why you have fake criminal records in your name on the school board?" President Babicheva asks, looking at me.

"You know Guang-Hong Ji is about to be expulsed, too, right?" I ask and she nods. "Professor Monteiro forced him to create and publish the fake records, along with the real one and so he's being kicked out as well."

Mila Babicheva is frightened by what she listens to and to my surprise she punches the wall.

"Tsk." She says. "If that's the way it is, the director is aware of the things he does and that's why he stopped me from investigating the football team's students who appear mysteriously injured. I just regret that it took a student to commit suicide so that the director finally allowed an investigation over Leonardo Silva Monteiro. "

 _ **"Cognition Found. Name: Leonardo Silva Monteiro Location:. Shujin Academy Desire:. King of a Enchanted Castle Starting Navigation Member:.. Yuuri Kunogi, Yuuko Kirihara and Mila Babicheva."**_ "

 **...**

"What?" Yuuko asks, confused.

"What's going on here?" President Babicheva asks, also confused.

And I ... Well I just let out a long sigh, because the navigator has just teleported us to the Metarverso. And then, I perceive a strange flying saucer colored in the sky, which approaches me and in front of me.

" _**You are my new master. With my abilities, I will allow you to communicate with the real world. My name is Necronomicon. .I am thou, thou art I...The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries...no illusions shall deceive you any longer. The Pandora's Box mind able to support you in the Metaverse.**_ "

Again my mask engages in red flames, and the flying saucer is absorbed by it. Suddenly he comes up again, even as I hear a loud scream right in my ear, making me touch my ear and groan in pain.

"Phichit, calm down!" I scream, massaging my ear.

" _Yu-Yuuri?_ " I listen, and I let out a long sigh.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

" _Well, I'm fine." Just scared at last I heard the same voice on your phone say 'Connection with Metaverse open' and my laptop screen turns red._ "He says and I finally understand what's going on.

"I think the application on your laptop lets you communicate with me on the metaverse." I say, and then I look around, seeing Yuuko and President Babicheva looking at me startled. "Oh, shit."

"What _is it?_ " Phichit asks and I put my hand on my head.

"Yuuko Kirihara and President Babicheva are also here with me."

" _Oh shit._ " Phichit repeats what I said and I end up letting out a long sigh.

"Who are you talking to, Kunogi?" The President asks, looking at me coolly. "Where are we?"

"I promise to explain, but not here." I say lifting the cell phone to end navigation, but I freeze to the sound of a scream.

Suddenly, I see Yuuko being seized by a golden antique armor and another catching President Babicheva at the waist.

"Hey!" I scream, watching my body wrap itself in blue flames and I wear my Phantom Thief clothes.

I could use my personas, but there is a risk that I hit both with the blows. I bite my lip and try to get out of this situation. And then, I hear the sound of sobs coming from Yuuko.

"Yuuko?" I ask, surprised when I see her cry louder and louder.

I notice that the soldier lets her go. The soldier who holds the President Babicheva also releases it and I act fast.

"Get behind me, quick!" I scream, and they start to run towards me. "Persona!"

I summon Zorro and use Garula on them, hitting them full with the blow of the wind. Since I'm protecting the two girls, I can not avoid the attacks. I just got hit by them in full.

" _Yuuri!_ " I hear Phichit and I get scared. " _I see here on my screen the battle and various strange items, among them, remedies, is this normal?_ "

"See if you can use them." I mean, feeling weak.

Suddenly, I see Necronomicon approaching and a light hits me. Suddenly, I feel healed.

" _Oh!_ " I hear, and again, release a deep breath.

But I do not think I should be able to face them yet. They are very strong.

" _Phichit, smoke bomb!_ " I scream and I see Necronomicon dropping them into a bomb that leaves them confused.

I grab Yuuko and President Babicheva, pushing me away from the castle and into the real world.

" _**Ending navigation.**_ "

 **...**

"What happened?" Yuuko asks, and I let go of both.

"It was a dream?" President Babicheva asks, looking at me. "And what clothes were those?"

"Please." I say, holding up both hands. "I promise to tell you everything, but not here. Meet me at LeBlanc Cafe at night, but one thing I'm sure of, I can make Professor Leonardo Monteiro change his heart."

"You can ..." Yuuko begins to say, and then widens his eyes and begins to cry. "Then why did not you do it before he raped Chihoko ?! Why did you wait for her to try to commit suicide to start acting ?!"

I hold her, also crying.

" _Gomen_ ." I mean, apologizing to her. "I still could not access that world."

"Does this have to do with the strange voice before?" President Babicheva asks, and I nod.

"I promise to tell you everything tonight." I say, moving away from Yuuko.

"Can you really change his heart?" She asks and I assert to her.

"Yes, I promise I'll make him regret everything he's done." I say, and I smile. "In return, you could teach me how to cry like at that time. I really thought it was real."

"I'm a model. We have to be good at acting." She says, laughing. "I'll teach you to act if you keep your promise."

 _ **New Tarot Arcana Bond: The Lovers ~ Level 01**_

 _ **New Mask Acquired: Carmen**_

 **...**

I'm surprised by what I see. _Do I have one more persona?_ This will be very useful to me.

I take leave of them and go back to the Katsukis. On the train, I pick up my cell phone and send a message to the teacher and Phichit.

 **Me (1 Minute ago)**

 _Yuuko Kirihara and Mila Babicheva traveled with me to 'that' world._ _They gave me the keywords to free the world of Professor Leonardo Monteiro._ _Later, I'll be in LeBlanc to work, make Lockpicks, and I'd like to ask you to talk to them._

I separate the money for the doctor and put it in a white envelope, folding it and putting it in the pocket of my jacket. I spend the rest of the afternoon studying and doing my homework. When I'm done, I open my cell phone and look at the calendar.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Maybe Hiroko-san or Toshiya-san will know if there's an ice ring around here." I speak to myself, raising my cell phone and opening Google, typing: _**Yuuri Kunogi - Grand Prix Final 201X - Sochi**_

But before I research this, I close the app and let out a long sigh, laughing. Of course I will not find anything. After all, the bastard not only stuck a criminal record in my back but also made all my ISU records deleted. I was forced to hand over my prizes to the second placed and completely banned from skating in competitions.

I take my backpack and go to LeBlanc, passing by the clinic to put the envelope in the mailbox. The Professor, Yuuko and Mila arrive and Phichit joins us latter. He and the teacher tell about their experiences, and both are convinced that he can change the teacher. I, Professor and Phichit went upstairs, where the tool table is set up next to the computer desk. In it, I create enough lockpicks and she teaches me to make smoke bombs like the one that Necronomicon knocked down on the Shadows.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Temperance ~ Level 03**_

Meanwhile, Phichit begins to investigate about the teacher in the school forum and passing the information to Mila via email.

 **~ x ~**

" _Ohayo, Hiroko-san. Toshiya-san_ ." I mean, sitting at the table for breakfast with them.

" _Ohayo, Yuuri-kun,_ " Hiroko-san says, looking at me with concern. "Are you better?"

"Yes I am." Smiling at her, I begin to eat my rice. "I asked Dr. Baranoskaya to help me with remedies for my anxiety, and I'm thinking about going ice-skating again."

"But Yuuri-kun, you ..." She says, surprised and I look at her with a bent face.

"I just can't compete, Hiroko-san."

"Oh, right." She says, relieved.

"As far as I know, there is an ice rink called _**Gobei**_ in _**St. Clement**_ ." Toshiya says and I cheer up.

"Thank you so much, I'll take a look at it after lunch." I mean, finishing eating and picking up the dishes.

I spend the morning studying more, after all, I do not want to disappoint Professor Katsuki. Also, I look forward to in the afternoon. After all for the first time after all the confusion, I will be setting foot in an ice arena.

 **~ x ~**

I start with exercises to stretch my muscles. On the ice, I turn around, getting used to it again with the coldness of the wind that reaches me more and more as I increase the speed. _Oh!_ _This feeling of freedom ..._

I jump, perfectly realizing a triple Axel and I raise my hands, vibrating to realize that I still have my abilities.

In the middle of the ice, I get in position and start dancing, imagining _**Yuuri's Eutherphe.**_ I do all my triples in the program successfully, and touching the ice when I do a Quad Toe-loop. When I finish, I can not stand it and put my hands on my face and I fall to my knees on the ice, crying. After all, it hurts too much to have your dream torn from you, thrown to the ground and trampled underfoot by the whims of an imbecile politician.

~x~

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Gonbei is the son of Ishikawa Goemon. They say that when Goemon was cooked alive, he tried to prevent it from being cooked too, but because he could not stand it, the boy eventually died too.**

 **According to some of the legends of Papisa Joana, she was discovered when giving birth on a street between the Coliseum and the Cathedral of St. Clement.**

 **About Yuuri's Eutherpe, just search on YouTube for the video of the name EGOIST - Euterpe (Guilty Crown OST) Acoustic Cover of Aethersan** **에테르 상** **channel. I love this cover and I listen to it every day.**

 **Status**  
 **Compendium active**  
 **Personas: 04**  
 **Arcana Bonds: 06**  
 **Masks: 07**  
 **Hearts Changed: 01**


	8. Mask 08 - The Lust

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

I open my eyes and see myself back in the blue cage. I notice that one of the chains that covered my body breaks and falls to the ground.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." I hear a feminine, delicate voice.

"Congratulations, prisoner. You have completed the first phase of your rehabilitation." Another voice, identical to the one of the first, is more grotesque, echoes as well.

"Who's there?" I ask, scared.

"We'll be watching you closely, Prisoner." They both say at the same time.

"I do not understand why the 'Master' wastes time with someone who is defective?"

"Me neither. But unlike him, we librarians can see the hearts of the Wirdcards."

"Defective? Wildcard?" I ask, and I get scared when I feel the cage shaking and a crash of something slamming echoes around.

"Shut up, prisoner!" The groaning voice screams.

"At least he's not as annoying as the other prisoner."

 _Another prisoner?_

"Pay attention, prisoner. It's not just you who owns the app for Metaverse."

"And, the other is already aware about Eros, your other identity and will do everything in the future to harm you."

"Stay tuned, prisoner." They both say at the same time, and I nod.

"Quick, we need to go."

And I close my eyes, feeling my mind regret back.

 **~ x ~**

"Kunogi." I listen and see President Babicheva at the entrance to the school. "Meet me in the student council room on break."

"OK." I say, surprised.

 **...**

"President?" I ask, entering the room.

"Oh, right." She gets up from her desk and walks over to me, closing and locking the door. "Sit there."

I obey, sitting at the table in the center of the room, and I notice that she sits opposite me, with a serious expression on her face.

"Normally, I would not believe that there was any possibility of dealing with Professor Monteiro's subject without the director's intervention. But seeing that bizarre castle is giving me a little hope." She says, looking me in the eye. "Maybe you don't know, but since I took over the presidency, I've received a number of anonymous complaints involving the teacher. I tried to confront the school's principal, but he just ignored me."

"I will do my best to resolve this situation, President. After all, my expulsion is also at stake." I say, crossing my arms. "As soon as classes are over, I intend to start the castle invasion."

"Okay, so I want you to take me back there." She says, scaring me.

"What?" I ask, putting myself on my feet and tapping the table with both hands. "I can not put you in danger!"

"I'm not weak, Kunogi. I do karate." She says, making me sigh.

"President, I do not think blows given by 'normal' people are capable of causing damage to those entities." I say, making her look at me with a strange smile on her face.

"Then protect me." She says, and I find myself releasing a long sigh.

 _Oh, boy ..._

 **~ x ~**

 _ **"My... It's taken far too long. Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract... There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength. I'm Carmen, the fire of the pandora box that gives you the ability to seduce. and distract your enemies. "**_

 _wait, what?_

Suddenly the woman in red with a cigar in her mouth, a torn in hand and trampled on a man with a face of heart appears and is absorbed by my mask, which now gains a red outline. At this very moment, I hear Phichit scream.

" _Eros, watch out!_ "

Before being hit full in the head, losing the senses at the very moment that I hear president Babicheva shout.

 **...**

Settling in a cell, probably in the dungeon of the castle.

" _Eros, are you okay?_ " I hear Phichit and I see Necronomicon floating outside the cell.

"Yes, the dizziness is passing." I say, approaching the door and seeing a padlock locking it. "Where is President Babicheva?"

" _She was taken to another corner of the castle,_ " Phichit replies. " _Oh, and do not call me by my name, Eros. Call me Anteros._ "

"Anteros?" I ask, laughing as I open the lock with a lockpick and out of the cell, already noticing guards patrolling the corridor.

" _Eros younger brother, according to Greek mythology,_ " Phichit replies, laughing as well. " _It suits us, doesn't it?_ "

"All right, Anteros, I need you to go to the president and see if you can use the bombs I created to distract the guards from hurting her." I say, advancing silently.

" _I'm on my way._ " He says and I see Necronomicon moving away from me. " _This is so much fun!_ "

Leaning against the wall, I advance to the guard.

"Show me your true form." I mean, ripping off his mask and jumping, already invoking ...

"Carmen!" I scream, touching my mask. "Domina!"

When I realize, one of the three shadows is asleep, and I smile. This will be very useful to me.

"Come on, Zorro! Magaru!" Change of persona, which already uses three attacks of wind, that defeat all three.

Advance facing more guards, until finally arriving at a Safe Room. I healed using medicine and like two sandwiches with juice, I felt stronger. I advance until I reach a huge hall with a vestige that catches my attention. Portrait of the teacher using crown and king hood and just that.

"Perverted." I mean, studying the place. "Anteros?"

" _Yes, Eros?_ " I hear Phichit, noting that he is somewhat distant.

"I'm in a hall with a ridiculous painting. Where should I go?" I ask, or listening to choke.

" _Aaaah, I know what you're talking about._ " Phichit answers, and I laugh. " _Go to the other side, not the stairs._ "

"Ok." I mean, opening the door on the left.

" _There you go to the entrance of the castle, Eros,_ " Phichit says, and I return to the hallway, opening the other door and finding a soldier, who does not belong to me.

Soon I defeat him and advance through the corridors of the castle, past the kitchen, banquet room and more corridors, until I reach what seems to me to be a tower. I go up the stairs, going to the next floor until I get to the next floor.

I advance through more corridors, until I reach another Safe Room, healing and feeding again. I advance through the chandeliers, and I follow cautiously, defeating more and more Shadows.

And then I come to a rather peculiar place. Rooms with the doors open, where I realize they are libraries. I make my way to a small corridor, seeing a gold trunk and listening to strange noises in the next room.

" _Eros, are you in the main library?_ " I hear Phichit and frown.

"I'm in the golden chest near it." I say, advancing to the other room at the same time as Necronomicon knocks down a smoke bomb.

I realize that something passes quickly by me, at the same time I listen.

"Let me go!"

"President!" I shout, advancing into the living room and watching her being seized by a golden guard. "Hey, big man, why do not you come get me ?!"

He released the president and saw Shadow, already advancing toward me.

"Arsene!" Scream, after deflecting from his wind bout. "Eiha!"

I see him take the blow, and frown, using his walking stick to deal with his next attack.

"It's your turn, Carmen!" I summon the persona to use her fire attacks. "Agi!"

I continue beating the shadow, getting support from Necronomicon, which uses remedies to heal me. Until finally I defeat him.

"Are you alright?" I ask, panting.

"Yes and you?" She asks, looking at me with a scowl.

"Let's go to the next Safe Room." I say, taking a deep breath. "Try to stay as close to me as possible, and if I tell you to hide, do it immediately." I say, watching her nod.

I pick up a shiny medal, noting that it may be the key to opening the grid earlier. Mila and I moved on, until we reached the next Safe Room. I cured myself with medicines and like another sandwich with tea, extending it a little to her.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright?" I ask, noting her pale and trembling.

"Just scared, I was not expecting anything like that and it seems I'm messing up rather than helping." She says, and I smile.

"You might even think that, but if you were not taken, I would never find out the medal and end up not being able to continue." I mean, watching her smile.

" _Eros_ , I believe there is not much left." Phichit says, and I assert.

"Okay, let's move on." I mean, getting up.

 **...**

After defeating the opponents of the roof, I realize that the tower door is stuck. I realize I can climb the edge and do that.

"Try to follow me." I say to the president, jumping the edges until finally reaching the tower, pleased to see that she can keep my pace.

Arriving on a bridge, I weird the fact of having one of the statues of the Idiot King there. I look around the room, noticing the trap just as the president steps on the bridge, and I, instinctively, grab her by the waist and pull her.

" _Whoa!_ " I hear Phichit, and I let out a long sigh. " _Are you okay?_ "

"I'm sorry." She says, and I stand, reaching out for her. "And thank you."

"We are well." I tell him, looking back at the statue and activating the lever, it does not work.

"The eyes." I listen to the president by my side.

In fact, unlike before, the eyes of this statue don't shine.

" _You have two pairs of eyes that were dropped by enemies in the previous room._ " Phichit says and I pick them up, locking them into the statue and activating it, thus stopping the trap and clearing the way.

Finally we arrive at a large door, which is locked. I realize that I can climb the pillar and jump in the window, seeing the Idiot King there, giving orders to the soldiers. But first, I continue down the hall and smile when I find a Safe Room.

" _Do you see the door ahead?_ " Phichit asks. " _I believe it goes to the treasure._ "

"How do you know that?" I ask, surprised.

" _The cat said it_ ." Phichit replies, scaring me.

"Is Morgana there? Or rather, do you understand?" I ask.

" _Do not ask me how_ ." He replies, and I laugh, advancing with the president into the room, where the same silvery smoke shines.

"That's ..." President Babicheva asks, approaching me.

"The primordial form of treasures." I mean, walking around. "With Phichit, it was the same."

"And now?" She asks, looking at me.

"Now we go back to the real world, we prepare the Calling Card and send it to him." I answer, lifting my cell phone.

" _**Ending navigation.**_ "

 **~ x ~**

Me and the president went on to Leblanc, meeting Yuuko and Professor Katsuki. Celestino welcomes us and I begin to work for him, observing how he prepares the requests and serving the clients while Phichit talks to the girls.

"Hey, Yuuri, what do you think about this?"

As I approach to clear their table, Phichit shows me the design of a Calling Card much better than what I did. "I'm thinking if I post the forum or if we give it to him at school.

"Make both, and print several copies of the front and the back, to be scattered around the school." Professor Katsuki, President, I count on you to spread out in the corridors of the first and third floors. Do the way you want. "

"How about you?" Yuuko asks, worried.

"I'll stock up on my drugs and think about strategies." I answer, moving away from them.

 **...**

"Morgana, I'm afraid of failing." I mean, sitting on the bed and looking out the window. "I'm afraid to disappoint everyone."

"You're strong, Yuuri, much more than you think." He says, yawning. "I do not understand very well about your anxiety, but something tells me you can do it. Why don't you start thinking it's going to be okay instead of thinking it's going to fail?"

"Will be alright?" I ask, looking at him in surprise.

"Yes, it's going to be alright." Morgana lies next to my pillow, falling asleep.

"Maybe ... It'll be alright." I mean, lying down and falling asleep too.

 **~ x ~**

The fight with Shadow Leonardo Monteiro is intense. The only advantage I had was using Yuuko and the president to distract him.

"Spare me!" Pervert King. he asks, terrified. "Please forgive me!"

"How many times and how many times did Chihoko ask you to stop, for you to spare, and what did you do?" Yuuko asks, with hatred.

"And Takeshi Nishigori, that you broke the same leg twice?" The president says, also angry.

"And Guang-Hong Ji, you forced to post fake criminal records in my name?" I say, removing the mask and revealing my face to him.

"What do you want? I'll do whatever you ask me to do, but please forgive me!" Pervert King. exclaims and I take a step forward.

"In the assembly that is to take place this Saturday, reveal the whole truth to everyone." I say, looking at him coldly.

"Then go to the police and assume what you did to Chihoko!" Yuuko screams.

"Okay, I'll do it!" King Idiot says, on his knees.

I pick up the crown, and put it in my pocket.

" _Eros, get out of there! The Palace is beginning to crumble!_ " I hear Phichit. I look at the girls and at the window and take a deep breath.

"Girls, the Palace is crumbling. We can not afford to waste any more time." I mean, pointing to the window. "We have to jump!"

"Are you serious?" Yuuko asks, but I just pull them to the window, which begins to fall apart.

"Hold me tight and close your eyes." I say, grabbing them and pulling them to the window, without stopping running until we jump ...

 _ **"Completely closing the navigation for Leonardo Silva Monteiro, Shujin Academy and King of an Enchanted Castle for users Yuuri Kunogi, Yuuko Kirihara and Mila Babicheva.**_

 **~ x ~**

I fall back hard, both of them in my arms.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Yuuko asks, getting up.

I look from her to the president, with a smile on her face.

"Better impossible." I answer and get up, feeling pain. "Ow, that hurts."

Seeing the two laugh, I smile. Now we just have to wait for the result.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**  
 **Compendium active**  
 **Personas: 04**  
 **Arcana Bonds: 06**  
 **Masks: 08**  
 **Hearts Changed: 02**


	9. Mask 09 - The Priestess

**I finally got to one of the chapters I was eager to write.** **Remembering that according to the timeline of the game, after Kamoshida, the Phanton Thieves unlock Mementos.** **Yes, I will also put Mementos in Fic, but I will not go into too much detail.** **Now, I do not know if they noticed, but unlike the game, Morgana does not have access to Metaverse, how does our dear Phanton Thief explore Mementos?** **Hm?**  
 **In addition, we have the return of a certain man with silver hair and with it, more mysteries.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

"Thank you for your preference." I say, bowing to the next customer leaving Leblanc.

I begin to collect the dirty dishes, cleaning the tables and carrying the full tray to be washed. With only one table with clients and another at the counter, I decide to wait a little longer to wash all the dishes. Taking a glass of water, I watch clients and wonder about what happened in the teacher's palace library and the message given by those two female voices. Someone else is a prisoner and can navigate the Metaverse. Also, he is aware of my form as Eros.

The door opens and I see the silver-haired man from before entering.

"Welcome." I tell him, putting the glass on the counter to be washed afterwards.

He looks at me in surprise, certainly not expecting to hear my voice.

He blinks twice before walking back and sitting on the counter.

"What do you want to order?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"A cup of coffee with a chicken and salad sandwich." He asks, holding up his wallet.

I pass total price to him by writing down the order in a notebook I brought to control the orders I receive. Immediately I warm the coffee that Celestino had prepared before needing to leave and serve the sandwich for him on a plate.

"I would never have imagined Celestino would hire anyone." He says, and I shrug. "You must have insisted a lot."

"In fact, he made the offer." I tell him, seeing his blue eyes widen with surprise. "And I really needed a job."

"Oh? It's always good to have some extra money at the end of the month. I bet your parents are be proud of you." He comments, making me freeze.

"Who knows?" I comment, filling his cup of coffee and serving with the sugar bowl and a spoon. "Anything else?"

I see him frown at me, before putting sugar in the drink. He opens his mouth to say something else, but is interrupted by the customers at the table.

"Yuuri, thank you for the coffee."

"I thank you for your preference." I say, bowing to them.

It does not take long and the other client sitting at the counter also finishes and leaves. I tidy the dishes together and clean the table and the part of the counter used, adding everything in a bowl with water and a little detergent.

"Your name is Yuuri?" I listen when I check the clock.

"Yes." I just reply, going to the door and turning the sign to signal that the cafeteria is closed.

"I know a Yuri." I hear it coming back behind the counter. "But he has a personality totally opposite to yours."

I shrug, not knowing how to answer something like that.

"Yuuri." He says and I look at him. "Your name is different, Japanese?"

"Yes." I answer again, leaving the broom near the front door.

"Hmm." Victor says, frowning, he is then surprised by something. "Oh."

I watch him tap his forehead, as if he's remembered something.

"I'm Victor. I can not believe I forgot to introduce myself." He says, opening a smile and reaching out for me. "Nice to meet you, Yuuri. "

"Likewise, Victor." I mean, greeting him.

He soon leaves and I lock the door of the cafeteria, to concentrate on cleaning. I pick up my cell phone and set to play songs from a local radio station, while I sweep the floor, clean the counter, and wash the dishes.

 **...**

Outside, Victor watches the young man dance while cleaning the place, especially noting the movement of his hips. He swallows, unable to remove his eyes from the Japanese.

"Yuuri ..." he whispers, to no one. "Speaking of the way the name is, I wonder how 'that' teen is right now."

And he walks away from the Leblanc.

 **~ x ~**

With each passing day the deadline approaches the end and my anxiety increases. With Dr. Baranoskaya, I tested a new medicine that she created using the funds I gave her. Unfortunately it did not do much success, as I ended up putting everything I ate out.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Death ~ Level 02**_

She negotiates new medicines with me, and I buy not only everything available but also more money for her research. I go to the hospital where Chihoko is in a coma, and I deliver a bouquet of flowers to her mother, wishing she has much strength and faith in her daughter. In the hospital itself, I meet Yuuko.

"So you want to learn how to act?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer. "Acting can help me distract the Shadows."

And also with my skating, if I can return.

"Very well." She says, taking me by the hand. "Before you start the lesson, come to the acting club tomorrow."

"Right." I mean, smiling.

 _ **~ x ~**_

Visiting the club was a brilliant idea, although it was disguised. Thanks to Yuuko, I became unrecognizable to the others, who did not mind doing their activities in my presence and then agreed to teach me tricks. Yuuko, especially, taught me the famous 'crocodile tears'.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Lovers ~ Level 02**_

 **~ x ~**

Back at the cafe, I watch Phichit sit at the counter and talk to Celestino. It seemed to be some kind of conversation, but suddenly, they both started screaming, scaring me.

"You should not get into this, Phichit! She's dead, so there's nothing else you can do!"

"But they lied to us, Celestino! Do you think I should leave it like this?"

"You must not meddle with things you don't know!"

"What are you afraid of?!"

Good thing the cafe is still closed, after all it would be difficult to explain the situation to customers. The fight ends when Phichit climbs into the bedroom and knocks on the door, causing Celestino to sigh.

"I'm sorry about that, Kunogi." He says, scratching his head. "I did not expect him to be so pushy."

"Hmm." I say, starting to organize the showcase with salads and sandwiches. "I know a little bit about it, from what he told me, and I understand his point of view in wanting to understand the truth, but I also understand his, that he cares about him, but I think both should talk without forcing their opinions in the other."

"It's easy to say that you understand our circumstances, I can tell you had a great education from your parents, but do not think for a minute that you have any idea how difficult it is to care for a spoiled teenager." Celestino says, and I take a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Cialdini, if my education is great, it was not because of my parents. They did not hesitate to physically and mentally abuse me and drive me out of our home without any money. I had to sell precious things to buy clothes, food and my ticket to here because neither did give me any. " Celestino is frightened by what he hears and I can't help myself to stop talking. "So I understand the pain of being left behind by the one you loves. I am living with the Katsukis, who are very kind to me, but they are not my parents. And it hurts, you know? It hurts not to have anyone to hold you when you have nightmares or who looks after you when you are sick."

Not only do I realize that I'm crying, but Celestino is beside me, trying to calm me down. I get scared and, excuse me, I go to the bathroom when I see that Phichit is also crying. He had listened to me. I reach forward and take his hand, up the stairs to the bedroom and closing the door. He hugs me and we both stay that way until we calm down.

"Wow, I needed this." I let it out, wiping my face with the sleeves of the sweater.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen." Phichit says and I look at him with a smile on his face.

"It's okay, you'd find out anyway." I say, smiling at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He just responds.

"Can you tell me what happened between you two?" I ask, seeing him nod.

"Celestino is a friend of my mother's, and they both worked for the government as researchers, including my mother who addicted it to coffee." He laughs, lowering his face. "When she died, I almost went to an orphanage, but Celestino insisted on taking care of me, and I told him that I was investigating my mother's death before we fought."

"I imagine you wanted to go hacking like a blast, didn't you?" I ask, and I see him nod. "That is the problem, Mr. Cialdini worries that you will get hurt, what could happen if you are not careful, and I promised I would help you, did not I?"

"But ..." Phichit begins, but I interrupt him by holding onto his shoulders.

"Trust me." I tell him seriously.

"Right." He says, hugging me.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Hermit ~ Level 02**_

 **~ x ~**

And the day has come. The day of the school assembly, where my destiny, along with that of Takeshi Nishigori and Guang-Hong Ji will be decided by Professor Monteiro. He hasn't coming to the school since he had his treasure taken by us. With all the students queued and organized by class, the school principal begins the assembly, but is soon interrupted by the teacher, who invades the stage and takes the his microphone.

"My name is Leonardo Silva Monteiro. I am here to reveal the whole truth to you." He takes a deep breath, and I bite my lip off. "It's true that I physically rampage the members of the football team. It's true that I raped Chihoko Nakamura, even wanting it to be Yuuko Kirihara instead. It is true that I purposely broke Takeshi Nishigori's left leg twice. It is true that I forced Guang-Hong Ji to create and publish fake criminal records in the name of Yuuri Kunogi. And yes, all his criminal records are fake. "

This last information shocks me. _What did he mean with this?_

"What do you mean ..." I begin to ask, but the director begins to scream.

"Don't say anything else, Professor!" He orders. "All of you, go home now!"

The confusion only increases when Leonardo Monteiro falls to his knees and begins to apologize suddenly.

 **...**

"Kunogi?" I listen to the president and look at the frowning brow.

"What happened to him?" I ask, swallowing dry.

"The director took him to the police." She answers, sliding her left hand into her red hair. "What's the problem? I thought you were happy with the result."

"I am. But something about what he said about the criminal records bothers me." I mean, crossing your arms.

"He said all of his posted criminal records are fake." She comments, apparently not understanding anything.

"Exactly. The point is that my original record was also posted on the forum." I say, watching her eyes widen.

"Are you saying ..." She begins to speak, her hands on her mouth with surprise on her face.

I just nod in my face, biting my lip.

"By the way, I'd like to thank you. I can finally make an end to this dorment head." She says, and I watch her. "Now I can focus on other requests for help that the students have sent me."

"Do you want me to help you? Should there be someone whose name is recognized by my Navigator?" I ask, making her smile.

"Deal!" She exclaims and I am surprised by what I see.

 _ **New Arcana Bond Adquired: The Priestess ~ Level 01**_

 _ **New Mask Adquired: Johanna**_

 _Another Persona?_ I wonder, surprised.

~x~

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **People: 04 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 07**

 **Masks: 09**

 **Hearts Changed: 02**


	10. Mask 10 - The Hierophant

_**Chapter Notes**_

 **Bwahahahahaha, Eros Katsuki Yuuri is coming. Thank Carmen and me for that. Sliced Hair, blue-framed glasses and black long-sleeved shirt showing neck and collarbones. And that's only the start.**

 **Metaverse. An interesting way to get rich.**

 **Finally our Katsudon will go to Mementos. Unfortunately, we will not have 'Morganaaaa, Hen-shin!' (Me and my husband burst into laughter every time we see him do it.). But then ... How is Yuuri going to move in Mementos? Ah, my dear readers. Why do you think I've released The Priestess so soon?**

 **In the game, Morgana says that it is not necessary to send Calling Cards to the requests that appear in the Forum, because Mishima would already do it. But it does not make much sense to me since the culprits needs to be active on the channel and to know of the posting to be aware that the Phantom Thieves are behind them. So I thought there was no need for that in my fic.**

 **Omg! Omg! We'll go to the third Palace soon! Yesss!**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

I open my eyes and see myself back in the cage. A new chain that was around me snaps, left now broken by my feet, just like what happened when I finished Phichit's Palace. This time, the old man named Igor is present at his desk.

"Welcome back to my Velvet Room." He says, looking pleased. "Congratulations on completing one more stage of your rehabilitation."

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Fool ~ Level 03**_

"Now you can use Third Eye to find hidden items." Igor opens a wide smile, and I swallow hard.

"What do you mean by rehabilitation? I don't remember doing anything to go through this sort of thing." I ask, trying to move, even though I'm still trapped by more chains.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to do. Just ... Keep up the good work you're doing." He says, raising his right hand and snapping his fingers.

 _ **...**_

And with that I wake up, noticing that I'm in the Katsukis' room. I reflect on the conversation between the female voices and the last one with Igor, frowning.

"Yuuri-kun, breakfast is ready!" I listen to Hiroko-san and get out of bed.

" Hai , I'm coming!" I mean, going to the wardrobe.

I grab the black and red trousers, my belt, the black jacket, and a full-sleeve black shirt.

"Tsk. I need to buy new clothes urgently and burn the ridiculous ones I have." I say to no one, leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

I take a shower, using coconut shampoo to wash my hair. I dress myself with my uniform, starting with the black shirt, buttoning it to the height of my chest and I lift my pants, regretting it being too loose to mark my hips and my butt. I tuck in the shirt collar and the sleeves, and I notice a pot of hair gel and face cream on the bathroom sink. When I'm done, I turn my face to study my hard work and with a smile, I nod.

When I leave the bathroom, I realize that there is something wrong with me. So I concentrate, and I end up accidentally using the Third Eye. It means that if Arsene's ability works in the real world, then the other Personas can too. So that all that happened earlier can only be Carmen's fault.

The Katsukis soon notice that I am different, obviously. And part of me is proud of it. With the jacket on the waist and backpack on one shoulder, I'm going to school. On the train, I sit down and cross my legs, studying math with my notebook. Obviously I notice people admire me, and that makes me feel more confident. And the same thing happened in the school. The only bizarre thing even that happened was Guang-Hong Ji looking at me several times during class. And then, I get the following messages from Phichit.

 _ **Phichi + chu**_

 _Hey, Yuuri._

 _The school forum has been totally disabled._

 _And this morning came another forum, open to the public, claiming to belong to us, Phantom Thieves._

 _It calls itself Phantom Aficionado Website. I'm laughing so far and I can't stop._

 _What should we do?_

 _ **Me**_

 _We'll talk later._

 _I'm in the middle of class._

 _ **~ x ~**_

Professor Katsuki said she was having dinner with her family today. I then ask her to take care of my backpack, since I intend to go shopping. I buy 4 jeans, a new sneaker, shirts, T-shirts, a black leather jacket and a pendant cord I found thanks to the Third Eye. I also buy beauty products, contact lenses and perfume. I also buy training and some peculiar clothes.

I go back to Antiqua, frowning after seeing strange people near the entrance. Selling the trophy that was the Perverted King's treasure, and the store owner hands me the money and a bag.

"Keep this to yourself, kid, give it to me later." He says and I obey, placing it inside one of the bags I carry.

When suspicious men enter the store and identify themselves as police officers, I am surprised. I notice that one of them is harsh, abusing his authority over the owner, who takes everything good. I leave the store before they stop and I let out a long sigh.

 _ **~ x ~**_

"Kunogi." Celestino says, approaching me. "I'm sorry for before. Are you okay?"

"I'm in treatment with Dr. Baranoskaya for anxiety, but I have not had much results yet." I say, putting his hand behind his head, embarrassed. "For now, I'm Ok."

"Right. I also wanted to apologize for the way I talked about you." He says, making me smile.

"You didn't know, Mr. Cialdini, so you don't have to apologize." I finish clearing the tables, picking up the used products and putting them in the cupboard under the sink.

"But what you told me opened my eyes, maybe I should really accept that my foster son wants to find out the truth about his more just. Amaywa would really want that, so he would not give up on finding the truth. " Celestino looks at the jars with coffee beans on the shelf and smiles.

 _Oh. Apparently Celestino met Phichit's mother._

"Kunogi." He calls me and I approach him curiously. "You took good care of the store when I had to leave, I'll teach you how to make coffee properly, as I promised you.

"With regard to my payment, could I prepare free coffee in addition to training with your classes?" I ask, timidly.

 _And to take to the metaverse too_ , I think.

"Okay, I'll pay you $30 all week, and I'll let you use my coffee beans." I nod, satisfied. "Deal."

 _ **New Arcana Bond Acquired: The Hierophant ~ Level 01**_

 _Oops. Another Arcana. This is getting fun._

The coffee is open to customers and Celestino takes the opportunity to teach me how to make coffee using Blue Mountain grains.

Victor reunion, who praises my new appearance. I do not know why, but it makes me embarrassed. Another client, a gentleman that Celestino calls Nikolai also appears, and I hear him talking to Viktor in a strange language.

 _ **~ x ~**_

"Show me the forum." I mean, putting a glass of coffee and a sandwich to Phichit, which is already on his computer.

"Oooh! Celestino's Cafe!" Phichit says, taking a sip. "Hmm? It's a little ... Different."

"It's because I did it." I mean, embarrassed. "I started learning from him today."

"Oh, cool. You want to use it on the metaverse?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Of course." I answer, looking at his laptop screen.

To my surprise, I see that he was telling the truth. A forum focusing on the Phantom Thieves. For now, only posts about the Shujin academy are present.

"I was just checking it out and I found this here." Phichit clicks on a post and begins to read. "Phantom Thieves, could you help me? There's a guy chasing me every time I get out of school, his name is François Veton, and he's my older sister's ex-boyfriend.I think he wants to use me to get revenge on her , who abandoned him on the other. "

"François Veton?" I ask, picking up my phone.

 _"_ _ **Cognition Found Name: François Veton.**_ _"_

"But what about the other conditions?" Phichit asks, worried.

"Is easy." I hear Morgana in the bedroom window, licking his paw and rubbing it across his face. "He must not be someone ambitious enough to have a palace of his own, in which case he is only in a specific cognition for society in general. Mementos."

 _"_ _ **Cognition found. Location: Mementos. Starting navigation. User: Yuuri Kunogi."**_

"Hey, hold on ..." I say, but I'm already being led to the metaverse.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Have you decided to tread the path of strife...? Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once. I am thou, thou art I… I am the nuclear force of the Pandora's Box, able to provide you with the necessary resources to help you in your life. a means of locomotion whenever necessary. "**_

And then, a bike surrounded by cyan flames comes up, and in front of it I see the face of a woman. She, like Carmen, Necronomicon and Zorro, is absorbed by my mask, which gains a new outline between the white and black parts.

And then I get scared to realize that I'm in the basement of the _**Galli-Marié**_ train station, I approach the trail, and I get scared to see Johanna graduate there.

 _" A bike? How cool! "_ I hear Phichit and I laugh. _"Morgana says you can use her to get around Mementos. He also said to look for a strange area and that there you would find the Shadow of the home called Veton. "_

 _"OK."_ I tell him, riding the bike.

And then, I start to panic, because I never learned to use one in my life. But then, I realize that my body stands on its own and it starts. I realize it's easy, but i'm sure is because Johanna is making it easy for me. I face the Shadows, to further strengthen my Personas. I notice Johanna disappears when I go into combat, but reappears when I summon her to use her techniques. And then I notice a strange part of the wall absorbing the rails and the air around me in a red and black swirl.

"I think I found it." I say, already advancing there and through the whirlpool. When I brake the bike and I stop, I see the shape of a man in a white T-shirt and jeans, both dirty with paint.

 _"_ _ **I can't take it anymore!**_ _"_ I listen, surprised. _"_ _ **I can't take any more! First, that damn professor steals my pictures, then that bitch dump me for another man, I can't stand it!**_ _"_

"That does not give you the right to chase after her little sister!" I scream, drawing his attention.

 _"_ _ **Who are you?! Were you sent by that charlatan? Of course it was! I can't do anything about him. Damn Karpisek. You took everything important from me!"**_

 _"_ _ **Incomplete entry.**_ _"_ I hear the navigator say, and get surprised

 _"_ _ **But I can do something about the bitch! I'll show her how it hurts!**_ _"_

"I will not allow any of this!" I mean, determined to face him with everything.

And then, it turns into a Shadow, something that does not surprise me anymore.

"Carmen!" I invoke her, feeling the Persona of fire come up behind me. "Agilao!"

Using a simple fire attack with more intensity than normal, I see that it does not cause much damage to him. He hits me with a blow of electricity, hitting me but not giving me much damage.

"Johanna!" I scream, climbing back on the bike that has just appeared in front of me. "Frei!"

I launch a nuclear attack, which hits him squarely. I continue to attack, alternating between my four active Persons, until I finally defeat him.

 _"It_ _ **hurts to be one of his victims. It hurts me to be blinded by rage and I've involved Liza in this story.**_ _"_

"Try to apologize to her, start by chasing her no more, a bouquet of flowers and an apology card, try to reorganize your life, you can get around yes."

 _"_ _ **Thank you.**_ _"_ And the figure disappears, leaving behind an art book.

"I wish you good luck." I mean, riding on Johanna and heading back to the normal path of Mementos.

 _" Good work, Eros. "_ I hear Phichit, and I smile.

 _"You too, Anteros."_

I have just found a way to what seems to me to be a station platform.

 _" Mona tells you to return, Eros. "_

"Mona?" I ask, surprised at what I hear.

 _"I'm just passing on orders."_ He replies, and I laugh.

"Very well." I say, picking up the cell phone.

 _" **Ending**_ _ **navigation for Yuuri Kunogi.**_ _"_

 **~x~**

 _ **Chapter final notes**_

 **Galli-Marié comes from Célestine Galli-Marié, a half-soprano who played the role of Carmen, in the Georges Bizetque Opera takes the same name.**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **Personas: 05 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 08**

 **Hearts Changed: 02**


	11. Mask 11 - The Date

**More important characters for this story, new ups of Social Link, Our Katsudon accidentally arranges an encounter and a strange pervert happens to be interested in him.**

 **In the game, Leblanc only serves traditional coffee. In this fic, I'll put more items for Yuuri to learn to do for Celestino. In addition, I plan to make these items have different effects on Metaverse.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 **Phichi + chu**

 _Shadow over there said the name Karpisek, did not it?_

 _Check with the navigator the name Josef Karpisek._

"Josef Karpisek." I talk to my phone, looking at the app icon for Metaverse.

 _ **"Cognition Found. Name: Josef Karpisek. First floor released."**_ The app says, and I go back to the chat with Phichit.

 **Me**

 _Nailed._

 _What do you know about him?_

 **Phichi + chu**

 _A world famous painter known for incorporating different styles of different paintings in his works._ _One of his most important works is 'Masumi', which 6 years ago was stolen from his former studio and so far no reports have been made of such a painting._

 _Currently he has a performance here in Detroit._ _What do you think?_

 **Me**

 _I think I want to take a look._

 **~ x ~**

"Well, this remedy is the result of my research, drink it all, boy, and I do not want to hear complaints about taste and smell." Dr. Baranoskaya says, handing me a glass with an orange liquid inside.

The liquid stinks, and I do not hesitate to show it in my face. I take a deep breath and drink it all, putting my hand in my mouth when I'm done ... _This thing is horrible!_ _Eugh!_

And then I start to feel dizzy and I faint on the stretcher.

 **...**

I wake up with my blurry vision lying on the stretcher. I listen to a peculiar music and turn my face, seeing the doctor sitting next to me, typing something on a laptop. I feel very sick.

"Doctor?" I ask, in a weak voice. "I want to vomit."

"Here." She says, lifting a trash can on my face at the very moment that I push everything from my stomach out. "Unfortunately, the experience was a failure, and besides you fainting shortly after taking the medicine, your body could not take it and made it all out.

"And now?" I ask, sitting down with difficulty.

"And now that I need more resources to re-do my research." She says, worried.

"How much?" I ask, putting my glasses on my face.

"2 thousand dollars." She answers and I get up from the stretcher.

"I'll leave it in your mailbox tonight." I say, opening a smile for her.

 _ **Arcana Bond Updade: The Death ~ Level 03**_

"Very well." She says, looking at me coldly. "Thanks to you, I restocked medicines that were missing. Do you want to buy something?"

"Let me see what you have." I say, already renewing my stock of medicines for the metaverse.

 **~ x ~**

At Leblanc coffee, I make coffee, using Celestino's teachings. Phichit comes down from his room and sits down on the counter, and I serve him a cup with a sandwich.

"Oh, you've improved, Yuuri! It's very good!" He exclaims, and I smile.

"Thank you very much." I tell him, checking the time. "We will talk later."

I walk out from behind the counter and approach the door, turning the sign to let the coffee shop open. Celestino arrives after the first customer, listening him approving Yuuri's coffee.

"Let me prove it." He says, putting some of the coffee in the cup, enjoying the aroma and then drinking a little.

His eyes widen in surprise and with a smile on his face, he puts the cup on the table.

"Delicious! Congratulations, Yuuri!" He says, and I smile, too. "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to make latte and cappuccino, okay?"

"Thank you very much, Celestino." I mean, bowing to him.

"Ciao Ciao, did you arrange someone to go with you in the exhibition of that artist you like?" Phichit asks at the moment that the door is open.

"Welcome ..." I say, looking at Victor, who ends up smiling at me.

A smile that looks more like a heart. My heart starts beating hard, which is strange because I do not feel like I'm breathing.

"Yuuri!" Phichit says, and I turn my face to him, surprised. "Ciao Ciao said he has an extra ticket for the Karpisek exhibition tomorrow ... Are you okay?" His smile falls apart and he frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, looking at him in surprise.

"Dude, your face is red." He says, and I take a deep breath. "Oh, it's over."

"Do not scare me like that." I whisper as I approach him, so neither Celestino nor Victor can hear.

"Oh sorry." He says, and I nod.

"Coffee and a chicken croissant, please." Victor asks and I will soon serve. "What's this about exhibition I heard?"

"Ciao Ciao has tickets to the exhibition of that famous artist on Sunday, and apparently he will not be able to go. So, as Yuuri here had already told me that he was interested in seeing the exhibition but did not have the money to buy a ticket . " Phichit explains, and I look at him in surprise.

In fact, the entrance to the exhibition is expensive for a 'normal' student like me. I look at Celestino and take a deep breath.

"Would it be any problem if I could have one of the tickets?" I ask, looking at him seriously.

"No, I was even thinking about asking if you would be interested. I was going with a girl, but she ended up calling me earlier to cancel." He says, releasing a long sigh and putting his hand in his pocket, taking out his wallet and hers, pulls two tickets. "You can give the other to someone who wants to go with you."

"Thank you very much." I mean, getting the tickets from him.

I look at Victor, who opens his eyes and looks at me in surprise.

"Me? Of course! We meet here at one in the afternoon." He says, putting the money on the table, grabbing the ticket of my hand and leaving the cafeteria running.

Surprised and confused, I look at Phichit and Celestino, seeing that they, too, were wide-eyed.

 _What was that?_

"Oh my God!" Phichit exclaims suddenly. "Oh my God, Yuuri! You will go on a date with a hot Russian tomorrow!"

"What?!" I exclaim, surprised.

"So jealous." Celestino comments, making me look at him in horror.

 **~ x ~**

Sitting on Phichit's bed, I put the ticket in my backpack. Morgana, who was at the window, comes up and jumps on my shoulder, raising her paw down.

"What's in that bag?" He asks and I pull back the bag the man from the equipment store gave me.

"I was asked to keep. I intend to return soon." I mean, removing the package.

"Open, I want to see what's inside." The cat says, and I lift the package, opening it.

I'm scared to remove a real weapon, scaring even Phichit.

"It's fake." Morgana says, calming us down.

Phichit and I looked at each other and began to laugh, relieved that Celestino had already gone home.

"It's false, but it may be true in Metaverse." Morgana says, and I approach her.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"Metaverse is a parallel universe, which takes shape in accordance with human metallicity and certain circumstances around it. As you have found it to be a true weapon, other people may also find it to be one and this makes it work as a weapon normal there. " He explains, and I'm surprised by what he says.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Magician ~ Level 03**_

"This is interesting." I comment, watching the gun carefully. "Maybe I should try it first before giving it back."

"Sounds like a good idea." Phichit says, next to me.

 **~ x ~**

I wake up early, looking forward to this afternoon. After all, I'll be going to Karpisek's exhibition with Victor. I walk downstairs, seeing that Toshiya-san is preparing our breakfast. That gives me an idea.

" _Ohayo, Toshiya-san_ ." I mean, getting closer to him. "Could you teach me how to prepare a _bento_ ?"

"Oh? Are you going out somewhere?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Yes. I won a ticket for the Karpisek exhibition and I'm going with a friend this afternoon." I respond timidly. "I thought it would be cool to eat a healthy home-cooked meal instead of shopping on the street."

"Well, you've been helping us a lot in the restaurant, and it's not fair to teach you how to prepare a _bento_ ." He says, and I open a smile, happy with what I hear.

After breakfast, he teaches me how to prepare onigiri, chicken teriyaki and gyoza. He shows me how to cut salmon, vegetables and I prepare tamagoyaki. Under his supervision, I put two in pots that he lent me. I also prepare Miso soup, putting it in a thermos. Better buy for me, not to be dependent on the things of the Katsukis always.

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The World ~ Level 03**_

In my old backpack, I keep the bentots, the thermos with the soup, some items if I end up going to the metaverse, the package with the gun and a new envelope with the money for Dr. Baranoskaya. I put the ticket in my wallet, and I'll take a shower and change clothes, abusing the products I bought for myself. Seen a pair of skinny black jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, a black waistcoat over it, and a pair of black and white sneakers. I finish by styling my hair with gel, putting the chain with a pendant around my neck, contact lenses in my eyes and with perfume on my I'm done, I freeze and let out a long sigh.

"Why am I getting dressed like this? It's not like it's really a date with him." I mean, looking at me in the mirror. "Isn't?"

 **~ x ~**

In Leblanc, I make coffee to take along too." When Phichit comes down, he whistles.

"Wow, you're really excited to meet Victor, huh?" He comments, making me embarrassed. "Fucking hell, those pants on you are quite capable of mass murder."

"What?!" I exclaim, surprised. "Is it that bad?"

I ask, sliding my hands through the cloth, seeing Phichit's eyes widen to something behind me.

"Well, no, but apparently you just made the first victim." He says and I look back, noticing Victor who looks at me with surprise, open-mouthed, red-faced.

"Victor?" I ask, tilting my face at him.

I start getting worried, realizing that he doesn't move, and I am even more embarrassed by Phichit's words. I notice that he is wearing a suit and tie, which makes me deduce that he must have just gotten off work.

"Yuuri, reset him!" Phichit exclaims, and I look at him with raised eyebrows. "Or rather, kiss him!"

"What?!" I exclaim, horrified to hear a something coming from behind me and I see Victor with his hand on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry for ..." He pauses, using his fingers to point between us. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." I say, putting the bottle with coffee in the backpack too. "I'm ready to go."

"Oh yeah." Victor removes his jacket and loosens the tie from his neck.

"Do you want me to put them in my backpack?" I ask, seeing him raise an eyebrow. "Well, the Katsukis helped me prepare a lunch when they found out I was going to the exhibition, and who I am to dare deny their offer?"

I lie, now realizing that preparing lunch for two guys that are going out together is strange. The Katsukis must have noticed, too, but since they are kind, they did not want to comment.

"OK." Victor says, handing me the pieces of clothing.

I fold them and carefully put them in my backpack. I put it on my shoulders, wincing a bit because of the weight, and now, I look to him.

"Let's go?" I ask, excited.

"Let's go." Victor says, smiling at me.

 **~ x ~**

The exhibition is ... Quirky, in my opinion. I understand a bit of about art, thanks to the fact that I was a skater, but nothing to the point of technically understanding what each picture represents. But I can certainly feel what each painting carries. Something that Victor, who now carries my backpack on his shoulder, does not notice.

 _Pain._

 _Despair._

 _Loneliness._

 _Rage._

 _Revolt._

 _Fear._

 _Perdition._

"These pictures are incredible." Victor comments, marveling at what he sees.

I grab my clothes at heart, fighting not to shed any tears. I take a deep breath, trying not to have a panic attack, and go into shock when I see one of the pictures. A figure is dancing in an arena full of people. An ice rink. Rectangular plaques that I recognize to be sponsor makes me realize that the picture represents an official event. A championship. I look back at the figure, unrecognizable to many, but not to me. After all I recognize that black hair and those colors as his clothes from his program last year. _**Agape**_ .

A whistle breaks the line of my thought, and makes me look to the right, where a young man with blond undercut hair and green eyes is approaching.

"Well, well, just like a very beautiful work of art, you should be on display, don't you agree?" He looks at me with a wink.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Why, _Cherie_ , do not play dumb, I was talking about you." He says, making me frown. "What did you think of my master's paintings?"

" I like this one more than the others. I don't know why." Victor points to the picture in front of me. "I feel like I've seen it before, but I don't know where.

"Agape, huh? You have good taste." The young man says, surprised.

"Of course." Victor says, smiling. "Don't Yuuri agree?"

"Yuuri?" The the man asks and I look at him.

"Yes?" I ask, gasping at the sight of him staring at me.

"My name is Christophe Giacometti, and I am one of Josef Karpisek's students, I really would like you to pose for me. He grabs me on the shoulders, scaring me.

 _Eh?_

"I'm sorry, but ..." I hear Victor, who pulls me and him and hugs me from behind. "Could you remove your hands from my date?"

I blink, confused. Suddenly, I feel my face warming.

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ?!_

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **Personas: 05 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 08**

 **Hearts Changed: 03**


	12. Mask 12 - The Emperor

**Chapter Notes**

 **One of the things that got me thinking in the game is how Madarame managed to sell false Sayuri paintings and nobody ever came to say anything, since it was a famous painting.**

 **Yuuri discovers an important detail about the navigator. Detail that is canonical in the game.**

 **Layout of Josef's Palace is similar to Madarame''s.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

So far, I didn't understand what happened. The man, Christophe, apologized and walked away from us, but Victor continues to hug me.

"Hmm, Victor?" I ask, turning my head to look.

Victor looks at me and then I see him widen his eyes and let go, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he says, taking his right hand to the head.

"It's okay," I reply, and suddenly I notice a little commotion near the entrance to the gallery. "What is going on?"

"Karpisek is being interviewed." I notice that Victor looks at me with a smile on his face. "Let's see?"

"Sure," I say, determined to listen to what the painter has to say.

We both approach, and I begin to worry if Karpisek reveals the two remaining conditions and the browser ends up taking Victor along with me to the metaverse. And then, I listen.

"... The world of art nowadays is like a war. The winner and who present the best work. Often there are cases where masterpieces are targets of third-party envy, just because it is a masterpiece. See my painting 'Masumi', for example. Even incomplete, it had a great beauty that few could decipher. A pity that one of my pupils stole the picture and to this day, I never knew what happened to both of them. "Karpisek says, standing upright and hands behind.

"What about the accusations that people are making on the internet that they bought the 'Masumi' painting from someone close to you? There's some pictures" One of the reporters, who notices that he looks Asian, asks.

"This is absurd! Clearly all these works are false and they are doing it to harm me. I do not know if they bought the painting or not, but don't I support the illegal sale of paintings. "Karpisek replies, looking at the reporter coolly.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I am preparing a new theme for my next exhibition. Besides, I am happy to announce that my pupil, Christophe Giacometti, will also join me. "Karpisek announces and I frown.

"You are an important man in the world of the arts, but you insist on living in a shack. Why? "One of the reporters asks, and I just listen.

 _ **"Incomplete cognition."**_

"That shack may be old to your eyes, but to me, it represents a very important value, after all all my important memories were in it. I…"

"Did you hear anything strange?" Victor asks, next to me.

"Not me," I reply, swallowing.

"That's weird. I swear I heard a female voice. "Victor comments, and I start to panic.

"Oh, I ... I'm hungry. And it's past lunchtime, "I comment, looking at the time in my cell phone.

"Let's eat then. I know a perfect place nearby. "Victor says, reaching out for me.

I grab his hand, feeling my face warm, and let myself be guided by him to the outside of the gallery. He leads me to an open park, where I see tables and chairs under a large tree.

"People come here to read, play among friends and talk. What do you think? "He asks, and I see him looking at me with a smile on his face.

"It's perfect!" I exclaim, smiling too.

Then he puts the backpack on one of the tables and I open it, removing the thermos with coffee and miso soup, the boxes with the food that I and Toshiya-san prepare and chopsticks and cutlery.

"Wow, everything seems to be delicious!" He exclaims as I show him the food I brought.

"Itadakimasu," I say, joining hands before picking up the first onigiri.

Victor tries to imitate me, making mistakes in pronunciation and making me giggle. He picks up a fork and picks up a roll of tamagoyaki, devouring it entirely.

" _Vkusno_ !" He exclaims, making me laugh louder. "Toshiya really cooks well. I was missing the food of the Katsukis. "

"I'm glad you liked it," I comment, embarrassed by the fact that it was me who prepared the tamagoyaki, not Toshiya-san, but Victor doesn't know that.

We ate and talked a little together, where I find out that he is a university student, works in a lawyer office, loves to eat, music and reading and has a poodle called Makkachin.

"She is so cute! I always wanted to have a pet, but my parents never allowed it. It would certainly help me with my anxiety. "I comment when he shows me a photo of Makkachin on his cell phone.

"Anxiety?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes," I reply, taking a deep breath. "I have Anxiety Disorder, which often makes me think bad things about myself, often making me think of things that are not always the truth. Want an example? "

Victor nods and I lower my face, holding the cup with the soup.

"Now we're here, but a voice keeps insisting that you're only with me because you feel sorry for me and you do not believe that a date with someone like me is fun," I say, lifting my face to look at him.

"But I'm having fun with you!" Victor says, touching my hands. "I don't have many friends because I'm focused on my studies and my internship, so I'm loving being here with you now."

"Oh. How nice then. "I say, giving a shy smile. "But not only that. On certain occasions, I can have panic attacks. I'm in treatment with Dr. Baranoskaya because of this, but it's something I'm still struggling with all the time. "

"My God, that sounds terrible to me!" He exclaims, surprised.

We finished eating, and I put the utensils back in the backpack. Victor's cell rings and I watch him sigh.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but apparently, I'll have to end our date now. My younger brother needs me. "Victor says, and I nod.

"It's okay," I say, pulling his jacket and tie from his pack and handing it over. "Thank you so much for coming with me. It was fun."

"Me too. See you soon! "And he walks away from me, running with his clothes on his arm.

Alone, I decide to go home, but I'm seized by the arm.

"Hey!" I yell, turning and letting go.

"I'm sorry. I saw your partner walking away and I decided to approach you again to insist that you accept my offer. Please, girl! Be my muse and pose for me! I'm sure that with you, my master will be satisfied. "

I look at him in surprise. After all, apparently he thinks I'm a girl. I realize I do not think it's strange, because I'm feeling like a girl. It's probably Carmen's fault. _Again_.

"Can I have some time to think? I do not think I should decide something like that so quickly. "I reply, and he nods.

"Of course. I understand what you mean. Here is the address of the shack where I live with my master. "He says, holding out a piece of paper with an address.

I pick it up and put it in my pants pocket, biting my bottom lip to show that I'm excited for the address.

"I'm sorry if for some reason I'm making you uncomfortable. It's just that I'm very anxious, because you can help me be worthy of my master. "He says, and I open a smile, tilting my face.

"Don't worry. I understand what it's like to wish to be worthy of someone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. "I say, waving at him and pulling away.

"Sure." I watch him look at me in surprise, before looking ahead.

 **~ x ~**

I lift my cell phone and begin to wonder at the fact that the browser did not transport me. I decide to see where she stands, before returning to Leblanc and erect the paper with the address. With the phone, I open Google Maps and put the address, noting that it is far away and I see how I can get close to the bus.

When I arrive, I am surprised by what I see, because the place looks more like it is about to collapse.

 _ **"Cognition found.**_ _**Location: Shack.**_ _**Second floor released.**_ _**Starting navigation for Yuuri Kunogi. "**_

I'm surprised to be teleported. I find myself facing a dark place and notice that I am wearing my Phantom Thief clothes.

" _Eros?_ "I hear Phichit, and I smile.

"Phichit, what do you see about this place?" I ask, noting that you can not enter through the entrance to the Palace.

" _Dude, what about your date?_ _Don't tell me that the navigator took you and Victor to the metaverse?_ "I hear, and I sigh.

"No. Victor ended up having family problems, so I was alone when the navigator brought me here, "I say, sighing.

" _Oh?_ _Tell me later how it was._ _As your cupid and future best man, I want to know everything._ "I listen and get embarrassed when he talks about marriage. " _Well, this place is weird._ _Hmm ... I see a half-open window on the roof._ _And you can jump on the pillars._ "

"Okay," I say, seeing a truck stopped. "I'm going in."

I jump on the truck and climb onto the wall. From above, I see security guards walking across the bushes, but where I am at the moment there is no one. Cautiously, I walk down the wall and follow the garden, using my Third Eye to detect hidden items. I climb on the pilasters and follow, until finally reach the roof. I see a rope and use it to descend.

"So many paintings," I comment, watching the pictures and noticing that there is something strange about them. "Theodore Mansur ... Charlene Evans ... Renée Grant ..."

" _Eros, you shouldn't waste too much time._ "Phichit warns me and I move to another room.

There I see something that scares me. A large picture, with the portrait of the man I helped in Mementos. _François Veton_.

" _Wait, are they pupils of Karpisek?_ "Phichit asks, and I look around.

"Apparently so," I say, hiding on one of the walls and waiting for the Shadow to approach.

I jump on him and grab him, tearing off his mask and getting ready to go into combat mode.

"Carmen!" I summon, as soon as I return to the ground. "Agilao!"

I keep moving forward, defeating more and more shadows and finding a picture with the image of Christophe Giacometti, until arriving in a strange wing, where there is a security room at the beginning, large glasses that protect other pictures and a bright golden vase in the middle . My Third Eye detects an item in it, but the moment I close mine in the vase, I detect a security system in it. I go back to the room, but I realize that it's locked.

"Anteros?" I ask, noticing Necronomicon wandering the room.

" _There are buttons that disable some of the security between frames._ _And I detect a piping system that goes into the room._ "He says and I notice that you can cross the other side of the glasses over.

I climb up and crouch down and turn off the first security button. I go back up and cross to the other side, turning off the second button. But unfortunately it does bring forth a Shadow.

"Zorro, Wind Break!" I scream, pulling out Shadow's resistance and deflecting from his blow. "Garula!"

I defeated the Shadows and used my Third Eye, realizing that one of the pictures is crooked. I withdraw it and push the button, disabling the second part of the security system. And then, I see the input from the piping system and use the password I listened to moments ago to disable the to the vase and the broken, and from it I see a great purple jewel coming out and floating next to me.

" _Mona tells you to touch the jewel._ "I listen to Phichit and I advance to the rock, touching it. To my surprise, I enter combat mode.

"A Shadow?" I ask, surprised.

I defeat him and scare him with the money he has for him.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, surprised.

" _Eros, you have to move on!_ "

I keep moving forward, defeating more Shadows. I find a Safe Room and continue until I find a strange garden.

" _Be careful, there are electric fences ready to activate the security alarm._ "I listen and take a deep breath, looking straight ahead at a huge door with a peacock tail. " _Mona says you can not go any further because Karpisek's cognition does not allow her to pass._ "

"What now?" I ask, returning to the Safe Room.

" _If there was a way to get into Karpisek's shack, Mona said she could find a way to find and unlock the door._ "Phichit says and I smile.

"I think I'll accept the request to pose for Giacometti." I comment, lifting the cell phone to end navigation.

" _Wait, what do you mean?_ "I listen, but I don't say anything more, because I'm leaving the metaverse.

 **~ x ~**

Celestino teaches me how to make latte and cappuccino, and is surprised to see me learning quickly. Immediately I serve, receiving praise from customers.

 **...**

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Hierophant ~ Level 02**_

 **...**

Teacher Katsuki is also one of those clients. She waits for me and when my shift is over, I go up with her to Phichit's room.

"Yuuri Katsuki, my dear son. What's this story about posing for Giacometti? "He asks and I see the teacher look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He made me the proposal this morning," I say, shrugging. "Morgana?"

"It's a good idea," he says, sitting on Phichit's bed. "Now, I believe you have a question for me."

"Yes," I reply, frowning. "What's that shadow that came out of the vase?"

"That was a _**Treasure Shadow**_ . These types of Shadows are rare, harmless, but when defeated, drop lots of money and special items. "Morgana explains, licking herself. "For these types of Shadows to emerge, you need to use an item that attracts you."

"That's why I'm here. I'll teach you how to create a _**Treasure Map**_ . "

 **...**

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Magician ~ Level 04**_

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Temperance ~ Level 03**_

 **...**

I create new items, and return to the Katsukis. The next day, I prepare food for the metaverse along with Toshiya-san, I eat breakfast and go to school. After class, I go to Leblanc to make coffee and hide Morgana in her backpack.

I go to the cabin, and when I get there I notice one of the reporters yesterday watching the place. He has an Asian look and black hair stuck up. When he notices me, he approaches me.

"Hello." He says, seriously and hands me a business card. "My name is Hisashi Morooka and I am a reporter for the _**Cardinal of Richelieu**_ . I remember seeing you yesterday at the Karpisek exhibition. "

"Yuuri Kunogi," I say, accepting the card.

"Why are you here, Yuuri?" He asks, but when I respond, the cabin door opens and I see Christophe Giacometti coming out and approaching us.

"Leave us alone, Morooka," he says, touching me on the shoulder. "Come on, Yuuri."

Inside the cabin, I take my backpack off my back and open it, causing Morgana to jump out and hide.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. That plague insists on saying bad things about my master. He tries to investigate on his own, but I am sure that my master is a humble and innocent man of all who accuse him. "Christophe speaks, his back to me and not noticing what I have done.

He leads me to a room where I see several painted canvases, but clearly incomplete ones. He looks me up and down, eyebrow raised.

"You're a boy," he says, and I laugh.

"Yes," I reply, putting the backpack on the wall near the door. "Any problem?"

"No. It's even interesting, "he says, picking up a seat and putting it on the floor.

I sit down, facing him. I pose and he starts to paint, clearly focused on the task. Time passes, until Christophe lowers his brush.

"I can't, "he says, standing up. "I'm sorry, Yuuri."

I get up too, stretching my muscles.

"No problem," I say, moving closer to him. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, come with me." He says, and I follow.

Soon I notice Morgaine opening a door just like I saw in the Palace, at the same time as Karpisek enters the shack, then notices us.

"What's in here?" I ask, going into the open room and being frightened by the sight of several identical paintings.

Behind me, Christophe is scared.

"Those pictures ... Masumi?" He asks, surprised.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of here right away or I'll call the police! "I listen, but I panic my cell phone. "Get out of my museum!"

 _ **"Third cognition found.**_ _**Desire: Museum.**_ _**Beginning navigation for Yuuri Kunogi and Christophe Giacometti. "**_

Before Karpisek could reach us, we are transported to the museum. I look back at the garden, with the door open and at the same time I hear Karpisek's voice.

 _ **"More, paint more, my slaves."**_

 _ **"Hahahahaha!**_ _**It's so easy that it sounds like a joke.**_ _**Just tell the idiots that the paintings are shit, so they abandon them.**_ _**Then just get the paintings, brush them here and there, and that's it.**_ _**Here is a new masterpiece by Karpisek. "**_

 _ **"I'm really looking forward to you, Christophe.**_ _**If it's up to me, you'll never be famous.**_ _**But your paintings will give me a lot of money. "**_

 _ **"Masumi is my gold mine, but not for long."**_

 _ **"Shack?**_ _**I do not even live in that garbage.**_ _**I only there to house the idiots who insists on being my slaves. "**_

"So that's what he really thinks," I say, putting my hands in my pocket.

"Yuuri?" He asks, surprised. "What is this costume?"

"I am Phantom Thief Eros and I am here to help you see the true face of Josef Karpisek." I say, looking at him. "Christophe, I promise you that your master will regret everything he has done to you and his other pupils."

"If you'll let me help, we have a deal."

 _ **New Arcana Bond Adquired: The Emperor ~ Level 01**_

 _ **New Mask Adquired: Goemon**_

 **...**

 _ **"Interesting.**_ _**I like you, boy. Let us now forge a contract...I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vice...It is time you teach people which is which! I am Goemon. The cold of the pandora box gives you the ability to share the experience you get in battles between your other people. "**_

 _ **~x~**_

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Armand Jean du Plessis, Cardinal of Richelieu, Duke of Richelieu and Fronsac was a French politician, who was prime minister of Louis XIII from 1628 to 1642; was architect of absolutism in France and French leadership in Europe. In the works of Alexandre Dumas, Lady Clark Milady de Winter was his spy.**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **Personas: 06 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 08**

 **Hearts Changed: 03**


	13. Mask 13 - The Greed

**Finishing Josef Karpisek's Palace. I decided to change certain things from the end of it to make more sense, since only Yuuri is a Phantom Thief.**

 **In the game and in the anime, very little was explained the relation between Madarame and 'Sayuri'. My theory was that she was his daughter, thus making Yusuke his grandson. For me, it makes perfect sense, because it would justify why the painter, even though he was so greedy, was taking care of him and why Sayuri was his treasure.**

 **First floor is the museum itself.**

 **Second floor is the labyrinth of the pictures, where we will know more about the painting Masumi.**

 **Third floor is the treasure room.**

 **In AO3, I did the new Calling Card art.**

I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.

 **~x~**

It did not take 15 minutes and I'm already sorry to continue Karpisek Palace with Christophe. The man does not stop giving me perverted sings, even when I am facing Shadows, that I try everything to ignore. But everything has its limit, including my patience.

"Can you, for God's sake, shut up? Nothing you talk about will make me interested in you. "I say, after we've entered a Safe Room. "I don't know if you realise, but I need to be focused if we want to survive here."

"Oh," Christophe says, looking at me in surprise. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to distract myself, you know? An hour ago I was someone who was trapped by the art, just to see it being displayed in another name, by someone I had tried to respect from an early age. Now I'm someone lost, with nothing to give me a reason to survive. "

"What are you talking about?" I ask, frowning at him. "You don't have a reason? What about our deal? If it's not enough, then be my friend. "

He looks wide-eyed, and suddenly I see him burst into laughter. I fold my arms, waiting for him to calm down, something that, thank God, does not take long.

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I do not think your friendship can help me have a roof, food, and my dreams out of nowhere." Christophe replies, and I'm finally seeing what he's really feeling right now.

"We can talk about this later in LeBlanc. But before that, I would like to get to the end of this Palace as soon as possible. "I say, eating an onigiri with soup to recover, serving for him as well.

"Yummy," he says, surprised.

"Thank you," I say, giggling at the look of surprise on his face. "Now, let's go."

This time, no perverted comments, we have made good progress. Christophe, stopping to study the golden statue of his master, noticed a strange code in his foot.

"What do you think?" Christophe asks me, and I smile as I reread the code for the second time.

"It's a new password for the Palace's security system. And I already know what that password is, "I say, winking at him and making him laugh.

In fact, after facing a difficult enemy, we find a new security room and, using the new password, I disable everything. But I finally realize, in a large hall with one of the walls full of pictures, that there is nowhere else to go. I let out a long sigh.

"Anteros?" I ask, watching Christophe admire the paintings on the wall.

 _"I'm sorry, Yuuri._ _But I can not find a way out._ _I found a piping system that you could use up there, but I do not know how to get there. "_ I listen and I frown 7a, raising my face and noticing the system he had said.

"What ... ? !" I hear and see Christophe take two steps back, looking at the pictures in surprise.

"What is it?" I ask, approaching him quickly.

He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"I think I found a way to go on," he says, coming back to the table in the desert with his hand outstretched.

I watch him closely, until he notices that his hand crosses the frame. Suddenly, a crazy idea is going on in my head. _What if…_

"Wait here. And pay attention where I go. "I say, already advancing into the picture.

 _Do you want to be a painter?_ _Do you really think you can survive with such a pathetic dream?_

I get scared and look around for the owner of that voice. I examine the picture until I realize it is directed to the next.

 _Do you really think that your dream will fill your pocket of money?_ _Pathetic child, it's time to learn a lesson._

I finally begin to understand what is happening. Those voices criticizing a child for her dream. It is quite obvious to me that this child was Karpisek.

 _Listen well, my students._ _Nowadays, it does not matter if you have talent._ _As long as no one comes, pointing to you and saying your name, you suck at life._

 _Why am I selling forged frames?_ _My dear pupil._ _The most important thing in this world is money and fame._ _Without them, you're like a dead man._ _Useless ... and alone._

 _I'm pregnant and the child is yours._ _I demand that you pay me a pension and all the costs I have to pay._ _What's it?_ _I know you have enough money, selling fake pictures._

 _Why are you doing this?!_ _Agape is not yours, but Chris!_ _Give him back!_ _It is not fair that you are taking advantage of his talent to promote yourself._ _Do not tell me ... Other pictures too?_ _Is that why your pupils abandoned you?_ _Do you steal their works of art and leave them begging in the streets?_ _I'm going to the police ... what do you think you're doing?_ _Why are you holding this?_ _No!_ _Do not approach!_ _STOP!_ _Stop..._

 _25 thousand dollars._ _That's what I'm offering to be my witness._ _Tell everyone that boy hit me._ _He will pay for the humiliation he put me through._

I froze, frowning.

 _Boy?_ _But what…_

After many attempts, I finally get to the edge of the pipe system. I watch and help Christophe, who finally reaches me. I crouch down and continue to crouch, stopping to hear a whistle behind me.

"One more time and I'll kick you in the face," I say, glaring at him.

"Sorry." He says, but I do not believe it, by the fact that he's smiling.

 **...**

The second floor of Josef's Palace is a labyrinth. I observe several 'Masumi' paintings on the way, but right away I see that at least the former are different from each other.

"One of them is fake," I comment, looking at Christophe.

"Correct," he says, approaching and touching one of the pictures, which to me is the most similar to what I saw in that room.

I am surprised to see the picture shine and float to one of the portals, where the red glow turns green.

"Can I know who Masumi is?" I ask, looking intently at the painting. "Why is Karpisek so obsessed with this picture?"

"Masumi is the unwanted son of my master and my best friend," Chris responds, looking at me seriously. "I planned to ask him out at an ice skating competition, but I got sick and couldn't go. That night, I got a picture on my cell phone, which inspired me to paint Agape. He loved the painting, but when Josef decided to add it to his portfolio, they both fought and it was ugly. It was the last time I saw him. "

"I see," I say, biting my lip.

I wonder if I should reveal what I heard in the pictures while I watch him analyze the pictures.

 _"Better not to risk it. Maybe with the right push, Karpisek reveals after his heart has changed. "_ Phichit says and I take a deep breath, deciding to accept that.

"Do you know who Agape's skater was?" I ask, as I cross over to a new part with many more pictures than before.

"No. I tried to find out who he was, but he literally disappeared. "He responds, and I smile.

"Yeah. I really did, "I say, passing him and looking at the pictures as well.

"You?" He asks and I, raising my hand, touch one of the pictures.

Such a frame shines and floats, revealing the correct door with a golden glow. We continue to move on, until finally we find the treasure. But I realize he's surrounded by the museum's security system. Right in front of him, Josef's Shadow shouts orders to the security guards. On a balcony at the top, I see a set of windows on the opposite side of the room as the security rooms. We return to the ground floor, and we pass to the opposite side, finding not only the room in question, but a window that overlooks the treasury.

 _"Eros, approach one of the computers and type On My Love: Eros." I_ hear Phichit and frown.

"What?" I ask, approaching the only computer in here that is connected.

 _"Trust me._ _It is already too embarrassing to have to say out loud._ _Mona is dying to laugh here beside me. "I_ listen, and I laugh, typing on the computer.

 **On My Love: Eros.**

 _ **Loading data ...**_

 _ **Installing Eros System Manipulation Virus ...**_

"A virus?" Christophe asks, at my side. "Great."

"I agree," I say, keeping an eye on the screen. "Anteros?"

 _"I created this virus using my browser code and I'm using Necronomicon to transfer the data from here to the computer in front of you."_ He says, I'm surprised. _"As you got the passwords yourself earlier, I did not see the need to say anything._ _But now the situation is different._ _My virus, as the name itself is saying, allows me to manipulate the system using Necronomicon._ _With that, I can turn off the lights, manipulate the crane down to the treasure, and other little things. "_

"This ... It's amazing!" I exclaim, surprised.

 _ **Eros System Manipulation Virus is now installed.**_ _**Want to execute now?**_ _**(Y / N)**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Eros System Manipulation Virus is now running.**_

 _ **Arcana Bond Update: The Hermit ~ Level 04**_

 _"Okay, I'm in." I_ listen and smile.

"My partner Anteros is accessing the Palace system. He'll help me get the treasure after I send the Calling Card to Karpisek. "

"Calling Card?" Christophe asks, quite curious.

"Did you see the silver mist behind Joseph? That is the primordial form of his treasure. With a Calling Card, we'll challenge you, so that the treasure takes its true shape. "I explain, leaving the security room. "Now that the path to the treasury is open, we can go back to the real world.

"How?" He asks, joining me in the Safe Room.

I close the door and pull my cell phone open.

 _ **"Ending navigation."**_

 **~ x ~**

In LeBlanc, Yuuko tells Yuuri that Takeshi Nishigori was discharged from the hospital while Chihoko was still in a coma. Looking at her, I take a deep breath and decide to ask something that has been bothering me since I got Carmen. I decide to speak with her in Japanese, so I can guarantee the privacy of the conversation.

"Yuuko-san," I say, making her look at me in surprise. "Can I ask you something? It's very important."

"Of course," she replied, looking at me seriously.

"Actually, there are days that I feel strange. Like ... I feel like wearing makeup, for example. You noticed I've changed from one moment to another, right? "She nods and I continue to explain. "I felt that I did change. These days, I feel ... like a girl. "

"Does it happen every day?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Some days, I content myself with just using perfume or cream. But I had a specific day that made me want more. I dressed in clothes that I would not normally wear, I spent a good amount of time in the bathroom, taking a bath and putting products on my skin, even to the point of analyzing myself in the mirror, looking for imperfections and even wearing a necklace. "

"Oooh. That sounds like the behavior of a girl who is about to go on a date. Or a man who has feminine traits in him. "She responds and I feel my face turn red. "Before going into detail, what do you think about non-binary sex genres?"

"I do not mind if that's what you want to know," I reply, making her laugh.

"Good to know," she answers, sipping coffee. "In your case, maybe the answer is that. Gender Fluid, or in English, Gender Fluid. I can send you a link so you can better understand it if you want. "

"Onegaishimasu," I ask, smiling as I see her nod.

 _ **Arcana Link Update: The Lovers ~ Level 03**_

 **...**

"This is aesthetically terrible!" Christophe exclaims as he sees a copy of Leonardo Monteiro's Calling Card.

Me and him are in Phichit's room, discussing how to work on Karpisek's Calling Card. It is obvious that Christophe was going to criticize my design. I myself am doing it mentally.

"That's why I'd like to ask for your help," I say, letting out a sigh. "You know him better than we do, so nothing's fairer than asking for your help in this."

"Hmm. I liked the red and the idea of using diferent typography. "He looks at both sides of the card. "Shall we exchange our phone numbers? So I can tell you it's all set. "

"Of course," I say, lifting my cellphone.

 **~ x ~**

The next night, I get the following message.

 **Chris**

 _Is ready._

 _And ... I got kicked out of the shack._ _Something I had hoped would happen._

 **I**

 _Come to LeBlanc._ _I'll be waiting for you._

 **...**

That night, a group of people enter the back door of the gallery and start spreading various cards through the walls, plaques, and shop windows. The next morning, the life of Josef Karpisek will be a real hell.

 **~ x ~**

In fact, Christophe and I watched Josef being surrounded by the press, demanding a comment from him regarding the cards that mysteriously appeared in the gallery. In addition, other people are also willing to hear an explanation from him about it. And then Karpisek loses his mind.

"Damn! You think you can mess with me ?! For that is what we shall see. "

Satisfied, I take my cell phone. I look at Christophe, who winks at me and smiles.

 _ **"Beginning navigation for Yuuri Kunogi and Christophe Giacometti."**_

 **...**

Stealing the treasure was easy. Too easy, in my opinion. Except that when we arrived at the gardens, I could finally check the picture in my hands. I'm surprised to see a whiteboard with a large red 'X'.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"**_ I hear Karpisek's voice and look around, looking for him.

Then I see him approaching us. Behind him, a security man approaches, carrying another frame.

 _ **"Did you really think I'd let them steal my treasure?"**_ He chuckles again, and I frown as the security man reveals the painting in his hands.

 _Masumi._

But ... not as we know it. The picture shows not one but two boys, laughing and hugging each other, ending excitedly. Beside me, Christophe freaks out.

"It's me ..." I listen, and I look at him in surprise.

 _ **"Exactly, my stupid pupil.**_ _**This is the real Masumi, painted by her mother before she died, and whom she named as 'Joy'.**_ _**A pity that part of the picture was damaged when the killer I hired killed her. "**_ Karpisek says, beckoning the guard away from them. _**"Now you who have dared to invade my property will have the end they deserve."**_

I finally saw his true form. Two eyes, nose and mouth framed and floating in front of us. The struggle is tense, because one side is capable of healing and resurrecting others. I decide to focus on her first. And then I am struck by a strange red paint that makes me very weak. Necronomicon heals me, and I watch Christophe use a bucket of paint to hit him, making him also stand graphic. I advance, launching various attacks and defeating him.

 _ **"Im ... impossible!"**_ He exclaims, startled.

"Admit to all your mistakes, Karpisek." I say, approaching him. "Admit everything you've done to the world. Admit that the Phantom Thieves were correct and show the world how rotten you are. "

 _ **"Heh.**_ _**Who would have thought it would be you who would demand this from me, "**_ he says, making me frown. _**"Yuuri Kunogi."**_

"How do you know my name?" I ask, removing the mask from my face.

 _ **"There is!**_ _**But of course you would not recognize me.**_ _**For how long?**_ _**3, 4 months?**_ _**Since your trial? "**_ I narrow my eyes at what I hear. _**"I want to thank you, idiot brat.**_ _**Thanks to you, I received a good 'of it' money. "**_

"You ..." I say, but I feel my throat close.

 _ **"Yeah!**_ _**Me and that former teacher at your school were witnesses against you. "**_

"Yuuri?"

 _"Collect the treasure and leave immediately! "_ Phichit's voice makes me look at the painting in Josef's hands.

"The picture belongs to us now." I say, not liking how hoarse my voice came out. "Do not forget to reveal to everyone about your rotten and apologize to everyone you cheated and took advantage of."

I take his picture and hand it to Chris, invoking Johanna. I lean on her and look at Christophe.

"Let's go. We do not have time to lose. "I say, noticing the Palace begin to fall apart.

He sits down and I lift my cell phone, tapping on the navigator and starting it, advancing faster and faster through the Palace.

 _ **"Completely ending the navigation of Josef Karpisek, Shack and Museum for Yuuri Kunogi and Christophe Giacometti."**_

 **~ x ~**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to initiate the trial of number 49,762, whose defendant Yuuri Kunogi is accused of physically assaulting _.** **Representing the prosecution, we have the lawyer _. "**

 **"Thank you very much.** **I begin this case by calling my first witnesses.** **Mr. and Mrs. Kunogi, parents of the accused. "**

 **"He used to be violent with us ..."**

 _ **Liar**_

 **"I did not go to school, I drank and I used drugs ..."**

 _ **Liar**_

 **"He even beat me when I refused to give him a video game ..."**

 _ **It's not true.**_

 **...**

 **"Now, I call as a witness, Mr. Leo Monteiro."**

 **"It was him yeah, I saw him assaulting _ when he was leaving the academy."**

 _ **Stop lying!**_

 **...**

 **"Now I call Mr Yosev Karpisekovich."**

 **"Ohhh, it was him!** **I was watching everything from the window of my apartment ... "**

 _ **Why are you lying?**_

 _ **I did not do anything with it!**_

 _ **Why am I going through this?**_

 _ **All I wanted was to help the poor girl.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 **~ x ~**

I wake up suddenly, my body soaked with sweat and panting. I realize that I am also crying and, hugging my knees, spend the rest of the night like this, reflecting on the words of the teacher, the artist and the small memories of my trial.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Status**

 **Compendium active**

 **Personas: 06 - active**

 **Arcana Bonds: 08**

 **Hearts Changed: 04**


End file.
